A l'ombre du noyer
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Le vieux noyer du Parc de Poudlard en a vu passer, des élèves. Leurs histoires ? Il les connait par cœur ! Toutes générations : Lily L. & Hugo; Molly, Gideon & Fabian; Charlie & O.C; Minerva, Alastor & Poppy; Albus & Scorpius,; Bellatrix & Andromeda; Drago & Astoria; Luna & Neville; Lavande & Seamus; Colin & Dennis; Padma & Théodore; Katie & O.C; Remus & Tonks; Regulus & Dorcas...
1. Lily L & Hugo

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, mais je ne suis pas la fantastique J.K Rowling, donc Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages créés par J.K.R.**

**Coucou ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle idée.**

**A savoir : toutes les conversations (ou non-conversations) qui se déroulent ont lieu sous un noyer, généralement à des années ou décennies d'écart. Certains événements de l'histoire seront modifiés : c'est parfaitement volontaire.**

**Je publierai probablement tous les mois, peut-être toutes les trois semaines si je n'ai pas trop de travail. Mais là je vous ai mis deux chapitres d'un coup, parce que j'étais encore en vacances et que j'avais du temps.**

**Si certains se sentent inspirés pour une review, n'hésitez pas, je ne suis pas méchante (enfin si, mais ce serait idiot de vous prévenir, non ?), j'accepte les critiques construites.**

* * *

Lily-Hugo

_Deuxième jour après la rentrée._

Une jeune fille au visage constellé de taches de rousseur riait aux éclats.

« - Tu ne trouves pas que le monde est beau, Hugo ? » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Le garçon de dix-sept ans allongé sur le ventre dans l'herbe haussa les épaules, la tête plongée dans une bande-dessinée.

« - Mais enfin ! Allez, lève-toi ! » exigea sa cousine en tourbillonnant sur elle-même, euphorique.

Cette fois-ci, Hugo leva les yeux. Pour être honnête, bien que sa cousine soit débordante d'optimiste, elle gardait généralement sa bonne humeur pour elle. Et elle avait clairement l'air d'une enfant de six ans qui vient de se souvenir que c'est le jour de son anniversaire, ou d'un adolescent qui apprend qu'il n'a pas cours le lendemain. Pas de la jeune femme adulte qu'elle était.

« - Hum. Tu te sens bien, Lily ? Si tu as mal à la tête ou... » commença-t-il prudemment.

La jeune fille détestait l'infirmerie, pour, en tant que joueuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison depuis des années, y avoir fait un nombre de séjours dépassant l'entendement.

« - Je vais très bien, crétin ! » dit-elle avant de lui adresser une tape sur la tête comme elle en avait coutume.

« - Si tu le dis. » soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quel dragon l'avait donc mordu ? Elle était extatique. Vivement qu'elle redescende sur terre.

« - Rabat-joie ! Regarde comme les fleurs sont belles... » murmura-t-elle, rayonnante.

« - Il n'y a pas de fleurs dans cette partie du château en automne. » fit remarquer Hugo, un peu perplexe.

Elle n'était pas sérieuse ? Si ? Elle scanna les alentours du regard pour vérifier ses dires et rit de plus belle. Décidément, Lily était la plus dérangée de toutes ces cousines. Et pourtant, des cousines, Hugo en avait un paquet. Mais il devait avouer que c'était aussi celle qu'il préférait, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient du même âge.

« - Raison de plus : tu peux les imaginer! Allez, ne gâche pas ma joie ! » s'écria-t-elle en le tirant par la main pour qu'il se mette sur ses pieds.

Hugo, en bon Weasley, était têtu : il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Lily lui lança un regard assassin tout en secouant sa tête d'un air désapprobateur, faisant voleter ses boucles rousses. Elle décida alors de ne plus se préoccuper de lui et exécuta quelques pas de danse, les yeux fermés, toute à son bonheur. Quelqu'un s'arrêta en passant près d'eux. Hugo leva la tête, Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux et posa sa main à sa ceinture, où était rangée sa baguette.

« - Les Potter ont toujours quelques problèmes d'ordres cérébraux, à ce que je vois... »

« - Professeur Malefoy. » lâcha dédaigneusement Hugo, avec un déplaisir évident.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre... » ajouta Lily, tout sourire.

« - Et qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? » interrogea celui-ci, feignant l'indifférence totale.

« - Demandez à votre fils ! » lança Lily joyeusement, le désarçonnant quelque peu.

L'étonnement se lit un bref instant sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« - Mon f... Scorpius ? » questionna-t-il.

« - Vous en avez d'autres ? » répliqua Lily, moqueuse, en faisant la moue.

« - Scorpius et... vous ? » manqua s'étouffer le malheureux professeur, les yeux ronds.

Lily rit avec joie.

« - Scorpius et moi, Scorpius et moi ! Oh, Hugo, comme c'est beau ! On veut se marier l'année prochaine, comme ça j'aurais fini ma scolarité. Mrs Lily Luna Potter-Malefoy. Tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne merveilleusement bien ? »

« - J'ai hâte de participer au prochain repas de famille. On vous invite, Professeur ?» ricana Hugo en jetant un œil au Professeur Malefoy, livide, qui ouvrait la bouche et la refermait, dans une parfaite imitation de poisson rouge, et semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, mais le garçon ne se souvenait plus si c'était au mot « marier » ou à l'expression « Potter-Malefoy » qu'il avait paru saisit d'effroi.

Le Professeur reprit sa mine quotidienne bien vite cependant.

« - Weasley, vous venez de faire perdre cinq points à votre maison. » grinça-t-il.

« - C'est tout ? » demanda Hugo, surpris.

« - Vous voulez en perdre plus ? »

« - Non, non, ça ira, Hugo plaisante, beau-papa. Vous verrez, il est un peu lourd quelques fois, mais on s'y habitue, au fond ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre et on ne peut que l'aimer. » fit Lily d'une voix innocente et pleine de gaieté, semblant plus jeune encore qu'elle ne l'était.

« - Miss Potter... » commença dangereusement le Professeur.

Quand il pensait au titre de politesse, la situation était grave. Très grave.

« - Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, appelez-moi Lily, on est presque de la même famille maintenant ! Mais j'ai une question... Vous tenez à la stupide tradition familiale des Black ? Vous savez, les noms de constellations ou d'étoiles que l'on donne aux enfants ? On a abordé la question avec Scorpius, et on s'est aperçu que l'on trouverait aisément pour un garçon, mais pour les filles, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Il y a bien Lyra, Mira, ou Cassiopeia mais on hésite un peu entre Lyra et Cassiopeia, pour la première. Vous avez une préférence, peut-être ?» demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Professeur, semblant attendre une réponse.

Drago Malefoy prit une grande inspiration. Rester calme, rester calme, rester caaaalme.

« - Miss Potter, essayez-vous de me dire que vous êtes enceinte ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais avait des allures menaçantes et frisait les températures polaires.

« - Oh, non, pas du tout ! Enfin, vous me mettez le doute. Je ne me sentais pas très bien ce matin. Vous croyez que ça peut être ça ? Je vais à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Hugo, croise les doigts et souhaite nous bonne chance ! A tout à l'heure, Grand-Père. Je m'entraîne, pour les enfants, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en sautillant, tout heureuse.

« - Dites-moi qu'elle souhaite devenir actrice, Weasley. Cinq points pour Gryffondor si vous me le dites. »

« - Elle souhaite devenir actrice. Je peux avoir mes points, maintenant ? Calmez-vous, il y a pire. »

« - Comme quoi ? La cuisine de Scorpius ? Les Beuglantes d'Astoria ? L'Apocalypse ?» soupira le Professeur.

Hugo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Vraiment, il avait hâte pour la prochaine réunion familiale.

_Six ans après, naissaient deux petites filles, vraies jumelles, du nom de Lyra Ginevra et Cassiopeia Narcissa Potter-Malefoy, pour le plus grand bonheur de Lily et Scorpius et de leurs grands-mères. Et de leurs grands-pères aussi, cela coule de source._


	2. Molly, Fabian & Gideon

**Léger changement : le passage en gras (pas celui-là, celui du texte) doit être lu comme un texte en majuscules.**

**Merci à la lectrice qui a pensé à améliorer ce détail.**

* * *

Molly, Fabian et Gideon

Trois frères et sœur étaient étendus dans l'herbe, par une belle journée d'été. Ils se chamaillaient gentiment quand un hibou brun déposa une lettre sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

« - Gid, c'est toi qui l'ouvre ! » s'écria-t-elle en tentant de lui fourrer dans la main.

« -Tu es dingue ! » protesta le garçon en secouant la tête.

« -C'est moi qui l'ai fait la dernière fois, c'est ton tour ! »

« -Vous savez, pour ne pas en recevoir, c'est simple. »

« -On fait boire une potion à Mona pour qu'elle soit malade ? »

Le hibou poussa un cri de protestation avant de se percher sur la main du plus jeune des garçons.

« -Du calme, Mona, ses deux idiots ne te feront rien. La solution simple consisterait à cesser vos jeux débiles. »

« - Ce ne sont pas... » commencèrent ses ainés d'une même voix, tandis que la lettre explosait.

**« - Molly ! Gideon ! Vous nous faites honte ! Ne pourriez-vous pas prendre exemple sur votre frère ou votre cousine Ginevra pour une fois ? Je viens de recevoir-encore- une lettre du Directeur ! Si vous continuez comme ça vous allez être expulsés ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? Votre père et moi commençons à nous poser sérieusement la question ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans vos têtes ? Qu'est-ce que nous avons raté dans votre éducation ? Votre père s'arrache les cheveux ! Quatre convocations avec votre directrice de maison depuis le mois dernier ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquilles, pour une fois ? Quel besoin avez-vous eu d'empoisonner la nourriture des Serpentards pour qu'ils aillent faire des déclarations enflammées aux Gryffondors qu'ils croisaient ? Vous trouvez ça amusant, jeunes gens ? Déjà, la dernière fois, vous avez transformé leurs chaussettes en serpents multicolores ! Ne pouvez-vous pas les laissez vivre en paix ? Qu'est-ce-que ce sera la prochaine fois ? Vous leur teindraient leurs vêtements en rose ? Que vous ont-ils fait, dites-moi ? Non, taisez-vous, je m'en moque. Quoi que ce soit, vous leur avez rendu au centuple ! Veuillez donc grandir un peu ! Tu as dix-sept ans, Molly, dix-sept ans ! Et toi, Gideon, seize ! C'est scandaleux ! Quand Mrs. Bones va me demander ce que vous devenez et si tout va bien à l'école, qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre ? Je connais tellement bien leur directrice de maison maintenant que nous nous appelons par nos prénoms et que j'envisage de l'inviter à prendre un thé à la maison ? Molly et Gideon ont failli faire sauter Poudlard tellement de fois qu'on y a renforcé la sécurité ? Et moi qui croyais, Molly, qu'Arthur pourrait te raisonner un peu ! Le pauvre garçon, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Et toi qui m'a dit que c'était sérieux avec lui ! Oh, si tu savais comme je le plains ! Arrive-t-il encore à te supporter ? Et toi, Gideon, il serait temps de te trouver une copine. Une vraie, je veux dire. Pas une anonyme que tu refuses de nous présenter et avec qui tu t'amuses mais ne prends pas d'engagements.**

**Le téléphone sonne, j'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas le directeur !**

**Pourquoi êtes-vous incapables de vous faire oublier ne serait-ce qu'un jour ou deux ? Introduire un lion chez les Serpentards ! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous n'avez pas à en être fier ! Qui vous a doté d'une imagination pareille ? J'aimerais pouvoir un jour mourir en paix en étant heureuse de vous avoir fourni une éducation convenable. Est-ce trop vous demander de vous conduire correctement ? Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter aussi peu de reconnaissance ?**

**Vous avez intérêt à filler droit jusqu'à la fin du mois. Oui, demain sera le 31, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous demander de tenir plus. Je vous embrasse, Fabian aussi. Surtout, ne les suis pas dans leurs bêtises ! Au revoir, Maman. **

**P.S : Ecrivez-moi. »**

« - Eh ben. »

« - Comme tu dis. Si elle pouvait éviter de hurler ma vie privée au beau milieu de Poudlard... Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas dans la Grande-Salle et qu'Arthur doit rattraper un devoir avec Binns. »

« - Et faut qu'elle arrête avec ses délires de me trouver une copine. J'ai déjà quelqu'un, merci. »

« - Alors tu pourras un jour assurer la descendance des Prewett et rendre fière ta mère. Elle nous pardonnera peut-être nos conneries. »

« - Non. » répondit abruptement Gideon.

« - Oh, tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Je pense qu'on en aura beaucoup avec Arthur. Au moins cinq. Ça fait bizarre, de s'imaginer. Surtout qu'avec la guerre... »

Elle haussa les épaules. Ils savaient tous ce qui pouvait arriver pendant une guerre.

« - Je n'ai rien contre l'adoption. » la contredisit son frère en poussant un soupir.

« - Mais ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« - Je suis gay, Molly. Je pense que tu peux comprendre. Et Fabian a presque seize ans, il ne devrait pas être très choqué.» murmura Gideon en regardant ses baskets.

« - Eh bah enfin. Il serait tant que tu assumes. Fabian, où sont mes trois mornilles ? »

« - Vous avez parié sur le fait que je sois gay ? » manqua s'étrangler l'ainé des garçons.

« - Ça, on le savait déjà. J'avais dit que tu ne nous le dirais pas avant la fin de l'année. » expliqua Fabian en tendant trois pièces à Molly.

« - J'y crois pas. Et comment vous avez su ? » demanda Gideon.

« - Hum. Laisse-moi réfléchir. A la façon dont ton 'meilleur ami' et toi vous vous regardez ? » proposa Molly, un sourire féroce sur les lèvres.

« - Vous savez pour Ray ? » s'étonna Gideon.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et son petit frère rit.

« - Oh, je t'en prie. Mon dernier meilleur ami que j'ai regardé comme ça, c'était Arthur. » fit Molly en secouant ses cheveux roux –une manie, chez elle-.

« - Il ne reste plus que Fabian. Tu es avec quelqu'un, en ce moment ? »

« - Non. Et si c'était le cas, je ne vous parlerez pas d'elle. » répondit celui-ci en serrant les poings.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda Gideon.

« - Tu te rappelles ce que tu as fait à ma précédente petite amie ? Une Serpentarde ? »

« - Non, dis toujours. » répondit son grand frère.

« - Tu l'as jetée dans le Lac avec moi avec en me disant que j'étais un sale petit con et elle une foutue traîtresse de Sang-Pure grâce à l'aide de tes potes. Cinq cinquième année contre deux quatrième année, ça te revient ? Etrangement, je suis sûr que elle, elle s'en souvient. D'ailleurs elle m'avait plaqué dans l'heure qui avait suivi. »

« - Ah oui, Reynolds ! J'ai sa sœur en cours avec moi. Elle m'avait fait un sermon en me citant tous les morts par noyade depuis 1913 après votre petit plongeon sans gravité, je m'en souviens maintenant. Tu vois, je t'ai évité le pire : Reynolds en belle-sœur, ça doit être horrible. »

« - Un petit plongeon sans gravité ? J'ai choppé une pneumonie, cette année-là ! » s'exclama Fabian.

« - Mais tu n'es pas mort ! Et ta copine n'a rien eu. » fit Gideon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Elle ne savait pas nager ! » s'indigna le benjamin.

« - Mais toi si. Tu vois ? J'avais pensé à tout. »

« - Esp... »

« - Reste poli ! Tu viens, Molly ? Maman m'a donné une petite idée. »

« - De quoi tu parles ? » demanda celle-ci, méfiante.

« - Du linge des Serpentards qui doit sécher aux cuisines en ce moment-même. Et qui sera bientôt d'un joli rose fluo. Ça te tente ? »

« - Et comment ! » répliqua sa sœur alors qu'un sourire rayonnant lui montait aux lèvres, avant de se lever rapidement.

« - Maman va vous tuer. » marmonna Fabian quand ils furent partis, avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer le silence.

« - Fabian ? »

Le garçon releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. C'était une voix de fille qu'il connaissait, mais pas celle de Molly. Trop timide.

« - Reynolds ? » dit-il, surpris.

« - Carolina. Ou Cara, si tu veux. » dit-elle en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Comme avant, pensa-t-il, avec un brin de mélancolie. Elle lui sourit. Son sourire lui avait manqué. Fabian dût se retenir de passer une main dans ses boucles caramel.

« - On peut parler, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Avant qu'elle ne dise un mot de plus, il l'embrassait.

_Douze ans plus tard, des attaques sur les Prewett furent conjointement menées par des Mangemorts. Ray et Gideon, qui vivaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années, se protégèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à la fin. Cara et Fabian, au même moment, laissait leur petite fille, Katie, chez sa tante, Emma, mariée à Mark Bell. Quand ils transplanèrent chez eux, ils se retrouvèrent dans une embuscade. Le combat dura des heures. Ce n'est que quand Cara tomba devant lui, morte, que Fabian se sentit faiblir. Les Mangemorts en profitèrent pour l'achever. Ginevra, leur cousine, se trouvait avec Molly quand cela arriva. Molly, qui était enceinte de Ron, et n'avait pas sa baguette avec elle. Sa cousine la défendit bec-et-ongles. Quand Arthur, prévenu par Molly, arriva, celle-ci tenait son corps contre elle, et ils ne restaient que deux Mangemorts à combattre, bien décidés à en découdre. Arthur se débarassa d'eux rapidement avant de rejoindre le domicile des parents de Molly, Ronald et Georgina, qu'il retrouva morts dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les tantes, oncles, cousins et cousines de Gideon, Fabian et Molly connurent le même sort. Seule Molly survécut. Molly et la petite Katie, sur qui elle garda un œil attentif._


	3. Charlie & Elena

Charlie et Elena

Deux jeunes gens étaient assis dans l'herbe, observant, du coin de l'œil, au loin, un couple qui s'embrassait.

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire, Charlie ? »

« - Chercher un boulot. M'installer. Me faire d'autres amis. »

« - Charlie ! »

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste.

« - Tu ne peux pas me berner comme eux. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps. »

« - J'ai répondu à ta question. »

« - Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire, pour elle ? »

« - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« - Que tu lui dises. »

« - Et que je perdes mon meilleur ami ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Alex, mais moi si. »

« - Tu préfères être malheureux ? »

« - Tout le monde est malheureux, à un moment ou un autre. Ça passera. »

« - Tu veux que ça passe. Ça ne passera pas. »

« - Tu veux la vérité ? Je compte m'éloigner. Un petit moment. Pour travailler avec des dragons. J'hésite encore entre Johannesburg et la Roumanie. »

« - Tu n'as pas trouvé plus près ? »

« - J'ai besoin de partir quelques temps. Pour que ça guérisse. Après ça ira mieux, tu verras. »

« - Fous-toi de ma gueule. Cette fille te fait fuir loin. Tu aurais pu trouver le même emploi en Bavière, en Islande ou en Suède. Mieux rémunéré, si ça se trouve. Tu l'aimes plus que tu ne me laisses le penser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Et qu'est-ce-que ça change ? Elle aime Alex, et je n'essaierais ni de briser leur couple, ni de foutre en l'air une amitié longue de dix ans. »

« - Et c'est toi qui lui a présenté. »

« - Si tu savais à quel point je regrette cet instant. »

« - Je le sais, Charlie. C'est si facile de lire en toi. »

« - Tu me connais depuis trop longtemps. » dit-il en riant, mais son rire sonnait faux.

« - Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité. Tu vas partir combien de temps ? »

« - Longtemps. Quelques années, sûrement. Je reviendrais de temps en temps. Certains week-ends, les mois d'hibernation des dragons. »

« - Tu aurais pu devenir Attrapeur. »

« - J'aurais pu. Mais j'ai envie de quelque chose de nouveau. J'imagine que tu vas poursuivre ton apprentissage chez Guipure ? »

« - Oui. D'ici quelques années, j'aurais peut-être ma propre boutique. A Paris, si possible. J'aime bien Paris. » dit-elle, songeuse.

« - Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. Ta voix est rauque. » fit remarquer Charlie.

« - Elle est rauque parce que tu pars, andouille ! Je ne te reverrais pas avant plusieurs mois, et encore, si nos heures de libre coïncident. » soupira-t-elle en rangeant une mèche de cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille et en retenant ses larmes.

« - Tu vas me manquer, El. »

« - Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, sans moi. Je pourrais venir te voir, pendant les vacances ? »

« - Evidemment. Fais gaffe, Joachim va être jaloux. »

« - T'es con. »

« - Toujours un mot gentil. »

« - Oublie pas de m'écrire. Ou je t'envoie des Beuglantes. »

« - Arrête de fumer. Ou je ferais de même. »

« - T'es pas ma mère. »

« - Quel sens de l'observation ! On te l'a déjà dit ? »

« - Oh, ferme-là, Charlie Weasley ! »

« - Si tu promets de ne pas pleurer. »

« - Trop tard. » constata simplement son amie, alors que les larmes marquaient ses joues.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, comme il faisait avec Ginny quand elle était triste. Sauf que Ginny avait cinq ans.

Son amie était toujours dans ses bras quand Charlotte et Alex les rejoignirent, main dans la main.

« - Un nouveau couple ? » demanda Alex d'un ton badin.

Charlie sentit le corps entier d'Elena se contracter, tandis qu'il se raidissait légèrement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, qu'elle se relevait et donnait une claque magistrale à Alex en lui envoyant un charmant « ta gueule, pauvre con ! » au passage, avant de partir en direction du château, avec une classe qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un.

« - Pour qui elle se prend ? » grogna Axel, surpris.

« - Excuse-la, Al. Elle est très sensible. » répondit son ami.

« - J'ai juste demandé si vous sortiez ensemble. » s'étonna Alex.

« - La réponse est non. Nous nous connaissons trop. Et elle est en colère. Elle ne me le dira pas, parce qu'elle est triste aussi, mais je le sens. » soupira le garçon aux cheveux roux.

« - Tu n'es pas le seul à le sentir. » remarqua Alex en se touchant la joue.

« - C'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit que j'allais partir. Loin. Pendant un moment. » lâcha Charlie.

« - Pour travailler, j'imagine. » dit Alex.

« - Oui. » répondit son meilleur ami.

« - Je devrais peut-être aller la voir. » dit alors Charlotte, qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Mauvaise idée, pensa Charlie.

« - Non. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Moi aussi. Bonne nuit. » dit-il avant de partir sans se retourner, sentant son cœur se briser.

Et pensa à son amie un peu trop amoureuse de lui pour son propre bien. Mais un jour, il arrêterait de penser à Charlotte. Et peut-être qu'il regarderait Elena différemment.

_Quelques années plus tard _

« - Papa, papa ! » hurlait une bombe à retardement rousse qui courait dans le salon des Weasley.

Charlie souleva sa petite fille de terre.

« - Oui, Maggie ? »

« - Maman et Arthur, ils rentrent bientôt ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune père n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa femme apparaissait dans la pièce.

« - Ah, c'était la folie au chemin de traverse ! On a vu Mrs Dubois avec sa fille cadette à Fleury et Bott en faisant nos achats. Tu savais qu'elle rentrera à Poudlard cette année, comme Arthur ? »

« - Et moi, j'irais quand ? » coupa la benjamine.

« - Margaret Elena Weasley. Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda son père en la regardant dans les yeux.

« - QUATRE ! Quatre ans ! » hurla fièrement la petite, ce qui fit grimacer son frère.

« - Alors il faudra attendre encore un peu, ma puce. N'est-ce-pas, Elena ? » répondit son père en l'embrassant sur le front.

Sa femme lui sourit et il l'enlaça de son bras libre, en faisant signe à son fils d'approcher. Vraiment, pouvait-on rêver d'une meilleure vie ?


	4. Minerva, Alastor & Poppy

**J'ai ajusté les âges : Minerva et Alastor sont en septième année, comme Poppy (Pomfresh), Filius et Pomona (Chourave).**

**Et j'ai changé quelques détails comme d'habitude.**

Minerva, Alastor, Poppy (qui sur le coup sert surtout de décor, il faut l'avouer).

« - Alastor ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler de ma vie privée ! » s'écria Minerva, rouge de fureur, en lui collant un papier sous le nez.

« - Quelle vie privée ? Vous vous êtes embrassés au milieu de notre Salle Commune. » se défendit Alastor, de relative modeste foi.

« - Il m'a embrassé au milieu de la Salle Commune. » corrigea la jeune septième année brune, agacée.

« - Et tu es restée scotchée à ses lèvres pendant deux minutes. Vous vous êtes embrassés. Continuez comme ça et vous battrez des records d'apnée. » fit remarquer Alastor en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

« - Peu importe ! Tu n'envoies pas de lettres de menace aux gens qui me côtoient. » s'énerva son amie.

« - Il a fait un peu plus que te côtoyer, si je peux me permettre. » toussota le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs.

« - Justement, tu ne peux pas. » rétorqua Minerva.

« - Elle a raison, Al. Greg trouve que tu n'as rien à faire pour lui envoyer des lettres deux fois par jour depuis qu'on est ensemble. Ecoute, je sais que tu veux nous protéger depuis ce qui est arrivé à Sara... Que tu ne supporterais pas de nous perdre. Mais tout va bien, O.K ? Je suis avec Greg depuis six mois maintenant, et même toi tu l'appréciais avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. Fais un effort. » dit Poppy, prenant la défense de la jeune Gryffondor.

L'évocation du spectre de Sara fit planer un lourd silence entre eux. Demain serait le quatrième anniversaire de sa mort. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. C'était Alastor qui avait trouvé le corps, avait donné l'alerte et essayé de la ranimer. Minerva n'oublierait jamais son regard hagard quand il était entré dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, où elle lisait, seule. Sa chemise était trempe de sang, comme ses mains. Elle avait poussé un cri, son livre avait glissé de ses genoux pour tomber lourdement sur le sol et il avait levé la tête vers elle et dit « elle est...morte. ». Minerva s'était levée, avait vérifié qu'Alastor n'était pas blessé et l'avait entrainé dans le couloir, baguette à la main. Ils avaient croisé un professeur, celui qui était accouru aux cris d'Alastor dans le couloir et veillait sur le corps. Sara gisait toujours sur le plancher. Minerva se sentit mal, et Alastor s'éloigna pour vomir. Le professeur posait plein de questions, mais aucun des deux ne semblait les comprendre. L'enquête avait duré des mois, avant d'être abandonnée. Une élève avait été poignardée à l'arme blanche en plein Poudlard, dans la nuit, alors qu'elle était censée être dans son dortoir, endormie. Un garçon insomniaque qui était sorti après le couvre-feu l'avait découverte. C'était tout ce qu'on savait.

« - Tu ne comprends pas, Poppy. »

« - C'est toi qui ne comprend pas, Al. Pour moi, c'est gênant, mais pour Pomona et Minerva, c'est inconvenant. Je veux dire, nous sommes cousins, et je n'ai pas de frère, on peut comprendre que tu fasses attention à moi et les garçons avec qui je suis sortie ne t'en ont jamais tenu rigueur. Mais pour les filles, c'est différent. On peut facilement croire que vous êtes sortis ensemble et que ça s'est mal passé. Ou qu'elles t'intéressent. Au niveau de leurs réputations et de la tienne, c'est embêtant. »

Minerva hésita entre remercier Poppy et lever les yeux au ciel. La rumeur voulait qu'Alastor et elle soient sortis ensemble et que ce se soit mal passé. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais son amie n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. D'ailleurs Alastor lui adressa un rictus amusé. _Idiot, _pensa-t-elle.

« - Et puis tu sais, il y a des rumeurs sur Min et toi... » insinua Poppy en lui jetant un coup d'œil discret.

« - Il y a aussi des rumeurs sur de les éléphants roses et les dragons sans ailes. » répliqua Minerva.

« - C'est ce que j'allais dire. On passe trop de nuits ensemble, toi et moi. »

« - Alas, arrête de jouer au con, on sait que c'est toi le plus fort. » soupira la brune, à bout de nerfs.

« - Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. C'est sérieux, entre Rufus et toi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton intéressé.

« - Ça Ne Te Regarde Pas. » articula lentement Minerva d'un air féroce, espérant que les mots s'ancrent dans le crâne du garçon.

« - Ce qui veut dire non, sinon tu aurais dit oui pour que je ne te prenne pas la tête. Tu l'aimes ? » continua Alastor, imperturbable.

« - Quelle réponse dois-je fournir pour que tu ne me prennes pas la tête ? » rétorqua Minerva, acerbe.

« - Tu as dit non. Hum... Tu es enceinte ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« - Qu... quoi ? » balbutia Minerva, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler un citron.

« - Non plus. Alors, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi tu es encore avec Rufus ? » demanda-t-il, jouant la surprise.

« - Alas, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, c'est clair ? » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux sans ciller.

Peu d'élèves étaient capables d'en faire autant.

« - Si tu comptes te suicider, je te le dis tout de suite : je suis contre. » lança Alastor en riant.

Excédée, Minerva se jeta sur lui. Avec la ferme intention de lui crever les yeux grâce à ses ongles.

« - Tant de passion... Tu m'inquiètes, Min. »

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe.

« - Pas les cheveux, Min, quand même ! » s'écria Alastor.

Ils disparurent dans les hautes herbes. Minerva mit les deux mains autour du cou d'Alastor.

« - Tu comptes m'embrasser ou m'étrangler ? Parce que dans le premier cas, tu pourrais être plus douce, et dans le second, si tu ne serres pas plus fort tu ne risques pas d'y arriver. »

« - Alas, sincèrement, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« - Offre-moi une vue moins plongeante de ton décolleté si tu espères une réponse sérieuse. Et laisse-moi m'asseoir. »

Minerva piqua un fard avant de céder à ses exigences.

« - Ce qui ne va pas chez moi... La liste est longue. Mes relations conflictuelles avec ma mère et mon frère, l'absence de mon père, le fait que je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer tant de choses, mes crises de claustrophobie depuis ce qui est arrivé à Sara, ces foutus cauchemars où je vous vois tous, un à un, prendre son rôle de cadavre gisant dans mes bras, ceux où vous mourrez tous d'une chose quelconque, ceux où je me retrouve seul, mon arrogance travaillée qui me sert de façade, ce désir de sauver tout le monde envers et contre tout, de pouvoir un jour avoir une vraie famille, le fait que je ne fasse confiance à personne, que parfois je me sens l'ombre de moi-même, que je n'ai pas le courage de t'avouer que Filius et moi on a fait un pacte après ce soir cent fois maudit qui implique que vous ayez notre protection, que... »

« - Pardon ? Vous avez fait quoi ? » l'interrompit Minerva.

« - On s'est promis de prendre soin de vous. A l'époque, la Gazette évoquait un tueur de jeunes adolescentes brunes. Pomona a les cheveux châtains, mais on n'a pas pris le risque de la laisser sans protection quand même. J'ai dit à Filius que je pensais que les filles pourraient compter l'une sur l'autre, comme elles étaient dans la même maison. Et je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais de toi. C'est ce que j'essayais de faire. Avant que... Non, laisse tomber. »

« - C'est très mignon mais je me sens parfaitement apte à veiller sur moi-même, merci. Tu as déjà parlé de tout ça à quelqu'un ? »

« - Si tu parles d'un psy, non. Poppy connait ma situation familiale mais pas le reste, même si elle sait que je dors mal. Mais nous dormons tous mal, non ? Et oui, j'ai envoyé bouler le psy qu'on m'a assigné après la mort de Sara. Non, je ne le regrette pas. »

« - Pourquoi tu m'as ouvert ton cœur comme ça, alors ? »

« - Ce n'est qu'un quart de ce que je pourrais te montrer de mon cœur. De ce que je devrais te dire. »

« - A moi personnellement ? »

« - A toi, oui. C'est plus facile d'en parler avec toi. »

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Tu ne vas pas aimer. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de la voir, dans une foule. Ou de l'entendre. Ou de sentir son parfum. Ça c'est dans la journée. Mais pendant la nuit... Avant, j'étais déjà insomniaque, mais depuis, je dors rarement plus de trois heures par nuit. Et encore, l'infirmière m'a prescrit une potion. Elle me hante, Min. Je revois sans cesse son visage, d'abord ensanglanté, ensuite figé. Puis le tien. Celui de Pomona. Le tien. Celui de Poppy. Le tien. C'est toujours le tien qui revient le plus. Et à chaque fois, vous hurlez de douleur avant de vous agiter de soubresauts, et de ne plus bouger. Chaque jour je me demande ce que ça aurait pu changer, si j'avais décidé de faire un tour dans le château plus tôt... Elle... »

« - Alas. Tu te serais fait tué, d'accord ? Tu ne lui aurais servi à rien. Tu avais douze ans. »

« - Et demi. »

« - Bien sûr, le demi aurait fait la différence. Ouvre les yeux, Alas : tu serais mort. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« - La culpabilité, la peur, la paranoïa. Voilà, tu as tous les aspects de mon cœur. »

« - Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que j'en connaissais un quart. Maintenant il y en a trois. Il en reste un ? »

« - Je crois que tu le connais. C'est à la fois ce que je te cache le mieux et que je te montre le plus. »

« - Ton amitié ? » fit-elle, dubitative.

« - Min. Mon amitié, tu l'as eu jusqu'en cinquième année. Sixième peut-être. Puis j'ai fait une connerie monumentale. Je l'ai nié, pendant longtemps. Ce n'était juste pas possible. Après on est sorti ensemble. Deux jours et demi. Et puis j'ai embrassé la première fille qui est passée. Tu étais là, mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu as continué à parler avec Pomona comme si de rien était. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de comptes, mais je te les rends aujourd'hui. Pourquoi moi, qui avais dit t'aimer pourtant, avais-je succombé au sourire d'une fille que je ne connaissais pas –alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne sors qu'avec des filles que je connais bien- ? »

« - Pourquoi, en effet ? Mais je me fous de savoir ce que tu lui trouvais, si tu comptes parler de tes ex, fais ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. » grogna Minerva, qui n'avait pas, mais alors là pas du tout, envie de ressasser cette partie de leur passé.

« - Il ne faut pas que tu te demandes ce qu'elle avait de plus que toi mais ce que tu avais de moins d'elle. » rétorqua Alastor, peu soucieux de l'intervention de son amie.

« - C'est gentil mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux clore la conversation. » répliqua Minerva, fusillant son ami du regard.

« - La légèreté. C'était la légèreté qu'elle pouvait m'apporter. » lança brusquement le jeune homme, après quelques secondes de silence.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu cherches à insinuer que je suis lourde, que ce soit au sens propre ou au sens figuré, ou barbante, mais je ne tiens pas à ce que tu approfondisses. » répondit Minerva, d'apparence calme, même si ces doigts étaient enroulés autour d'une touffe d'herbe qu'elle ne cessait de serrer ou de desserrer et que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange.

« - Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si compliqué de t'en parler. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle me permettait de prendre une relation à la légère. Que ce n'était pas sérieux, qu'elle le savait et que je le savait. Je ne pouvais pas prendre cette liberté avec toi. » tenta d'expliquer Alastor, assez maladroitement.

D'habitude, il savait s'y prendre avec les filles, mais avec elle, ce n'était jamais facile. Parce qu'elle n'est pas juste une fille, pensa-t-il.

« - Parce que tu penses que j'ai eu une seule relation sérieuse ? Ou que tu risquais de briser notre amitié ? » répliqua Minerva, serrant les poings de colère.

« - Je m'inquiétais un peu pour notre amitié, en effet. Mais ce que j'essayais de te faire comprendre, c'est que pour moi, ça devenait sérieux. » soupira le futur Auror, las.

« - Hein ? » lança très à propos la jeune femme.

« - Deux. Tu es la seule à qui je l'ai déjà dit, et c'était également sincère la première fois. »

« - De quoi tu parles ? » demanda sa compagne sans le quitter des yeux.

« - Ne me fais pas croire que tu es idiote. Je t'aime, Minerva. Plus que quiconque n'a pu l'imaginer. »

« - Tu m'as brisé le cœur la dernière fois. » dit-elle, et un mélange de douleur et de tristesse se peignit sur son visage, l'espace de quelques instants, et elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle retenait.

« - Je ne le savais pas. Peut-être que ça peut se réparer ? » dit-il en lui caressant la joue, effaçant ses larmes.

« - Rufus. Je ne peux pas faire ça dans son dos. » répondit nerveusement Minerva dans un souci d'intégrité, repoussant sa main et séchant elle-même ses larmes.

Bien qu'elle se moquât éperdument de ce que pouvait penser ou ressentir Rufus en cet instant.

« - Cet idiot était collé à la batteuse de Serdaigle ce matin, tu sais, la cruche, alors oublie-le. » répliqua Alastor en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'honnêteté.

« - On dirait que tous mes problèmes sont réglés, alors. » dit Minerva en souriant.

Et elle colla ses lèvres à celles d'Alastor, sentant son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas un cadavre issu de ces rêves tortueux qu'il tenait contre lui. Non. Ce qu'il serrait si fort dans ses bras, c'était le plus beau des trésors.

_Après quatre ans d'une relation plus ou moins secrète, ils se séparèrent, Alastor étant inquiet pour la protection de Minerva –et légèrement paranoïaque, il faut dire, donc insupportable- depuis l'arrestation, qu'il avait mené en partie malgré son jeune âge, de certains Mangemorts. Ils restèrent cependant proches jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier. Rufus –Scrimgeour- épousa 'la batteuse de Serdaigle totalement cruche' des années plus tard._


	5. Albus & Scorpius

**Merci à mes deux revieweuses qui sont une super motivation pour continuer d'écrire ! Allez, je vous dédie ce chapitre. **

Albus et Scorpius

Assis dans l'herbe, deux Serpentards discutaient.

« - Tu te sens prêts pour les ASPIC, toi ? » demanda le brun.

« - Albus... On passe nos ASPIC dans cinq mois. » soupira l'autre, ne cachant pas son exaspération.

« - Justement ! » s'écria l'autre avant de croiser les bras.

« - Justement quoi ? » soupira Scorpius.

Le soupir était son mode d'expression favorite.

« - C'est bientôt ! » insista son ami.

« - Relax ! »

« - Take it easy. » répondit machinalement le jeune homme brun.

« - Quoi ? » demanda son compagnon, interloqué.

« - Rien. C'est de la musique moldue qu'écoute Lily, un peu vieille maintenant. » répondit Albus, évasif.

« - Ta sœur écoute de la musique moldue ? » demanda Scorpius, surpris.

« - La seule autre Lily que je connaisse étant morte bien avant ma naissance, je dirais que oui. »

Et Albus d'imaginer le fantôme de sa grand-mère beuglant des tubes moldus en dansant. Il faillit s'étouffer de rire.

« - Il y a beaucoup de musiques, chez les moldus ? » demanda le jeune Malefoy, intéressé.

« - Une tonne. Il faudra que je t'apprenne à utiliser youtube un jour. » lui répondit son camarade.

« - Lily, elle écoute quel genre ? »

« - Difficile à dire. James essaie de la convertir au métal mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Elle aime bien le vieux rock britannique, la pop, elle écoute un peu de tout en fait... Elle est assez musique japonaise en ce moment, sinon. C'est une amie qui lui a fait découvrir. Une autre lui a passée de la pop russe mais elle aime moins. Sinon elle a toutes les bandes-son Disney sur son MP3, c'est une addict. Personne n'a écouté Hakuna Matata* autant de fois qu'elle. »

Là, Scorpius était en domaine connu. Ginny avait fait découvrir les célèbres dessins animés moldus à Astoria quand il était petit, et sa mère étant une grande fan, elle avait convaincu son père d'acheter une télévision. Il avait donc vu autant de Disney que les enfants moldus. Ou plus. Astoria était vraiment fan, et le dimanche matin était réservé aux dessins animés, même maintenant que Scorpius ne pouvait plus lui servir de prétexte. Et Albus lui avait déjà expliqué qu'un MP3 était une boîte qui faisait de la musique. Il y avait aussi une boîte qui permettait de communiquer, et la boîte que l'on appelait télévision et aussi une autre qui servait un peu à tout et qu'on appelait ordinateur. Les moldus avaient l'air d'aimer les boîtes. Drôles de gens. Mais Scorpius avait hérité de sa mère sa curiosité pour leur culture différente, et il avait d'ailleurs prit l'Etude des Moldus en option.

« - Elle aime le cinéma ? » demanda-t-il à son ami Serpentard, en se souvenant de quelques cours.

« - Lily ? Elle adore. Les films de science-fiction surtout. Avec une fille en personnage principal, elle est un peu féministe sur les bords. Qui a un petit copain pas trop moche, si possible. Les filles sont toutes les mêmes.» fit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Va dire ça à Bones-Macmillan. » dit Scorpius en riant.

« - Non, je tiens à notre relation. Et accessoirement à la vie. Cette fille est vraiment dangereuse, Sco. » lui répondit l'autre.

« - Scorpius, s'il-te-plaît. » grimaça son ami.

Il ne manquait plus qu'Albus se mette à l'appeler Scorpy, comme sa mère. Les mamans sont souvent géniales, mais elles ne se rendent jamais compte à quel point elles peuvent humilier leur enfant.

« - Et toi, une fille en vue ? Si tu louches sur Isa, tu es mort. » l'avertit aimablement Albus.

« - Tu l'as dit toi-même : Bones-Macmillan est une folle furieuse. Et puis...hum...non. »

« - Scorpius ? Si tu t'approches de Rose, de Lucy, ou de n'importe laquelle de mes cousines, tu es également mort. » ajouta le brun, qui avait remarqué que Scorpius avait blêmi.

Scorpius émit un léger sourire, un peu crispé.

« - Oh non, pas ça. » fit lentement Albus, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur.

« - Pas quoi ? » demanda innocemment le garçon blond, son sourire dissimulé au coin des lèvres.

« - Si tu touches à Lily, tu es mort. Doublement mort. James aura ta peau, et moi aussi.» dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire qui ne provoquera pas mon décès immédiat ? » s'amusa le Serpentard.

« - Essayer de récupérer le corrigé de la prochaine interro en DCFM ? » proposa le fils cadet des Potter.

« - Si elle nous choppe, Patil va nous tuer. » objecta Scorpius en bon Serpentard.

Soucieux de se faire bien voir par les profs jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« - Comme quoi, toutes les Serdaigle sont des folles furieuses... -Ne répète pas ça à Isa, pitié !- Mais je crois que mon père la connaissait, si on se fait attraper j'inventerai une excuse du type « il m'a dit que vous étiez formidable, et je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas me signer un autographe, la porte de votre bureau était ouverte et on est entré. », ça marche à tous les coups. Je l'ai déjà fait trois fois au Professeur Hastings. »

« - Le professeur Hastings est débile, il n'était même pas de l'année de nos parents. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche aussi bien avec Patil. Et elle est professeur de DCFM. M'étonnerait pas que son bureau soit surprotégé. »

« - Y a qu'à essayer pour voir. » lança Albus.

Scorpius acquiesça. Mieux valait faire comme si de rien était s'il voulait qu'Albus ne pense pas à Lily. La technique Serpentard était d'éviter les sujets à risque, et celui-là en était un.

« - Vous avez combien de différence, Bones-Macmillan et toi ? »

« - En âge tu veux dire ? Isa est de mars et je suis de décembre. Le troisième et le douzième mois. Neuf mois, du coup. Presque dix, en fait. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« - Oh, juste comme ça. » dit Scorpius en balayant la question d'un vague geste de la main.

C'était toujours utile à savoir. Lily et lui avaient moins d'un an et demi de différence. Quatorze mois, en réalité. C'était un argument en sa faveur. Enfin, pour l'instant, tout cela était hypothétique. Il connaissait à peine Lily. C'était une fille pas très grande, tout sourire, toujours pleine d'énergie dont le rire raisonnait dans tout Poudlard. Elle était plutôt jolie –surtout quand elle fronçait le nez, ou repoussait ses boucles rousses en arrière, elle était adorable-, bonne élève, surtout en Potions et en Soins aux créatures magiques, bien que piètre botaniste, capable de calme et de patience quand c'était nécessaire. Et d'après Scorpius, elle fredonnait divinement bien. D'autres auraient dit qu'elle était petite, pas spécialement belle, assez insignifiante, plutôt douée dans la majorité des matières sans que ce soit exceptionnel, sauf peut-être en Potions. Mais pour Scorpius, elle avait quelque chose. C'était dans son sourire, sa démarche, son balancement d'épaules, sa façon de se triturer les cheveux quand elle réfléchissait, de s'asseoir au milieu de l'escalier pour finir un livre, sa manière de tourner les pages, avec une certaine tendresse, de reculer sa chaise à la table des Gryffondor pour s'asseoir, de monter en amazone sur son balai –depuis les légendaires cousines Alba et Thomasina Bentley, c'était la seule-, d'à moitié se jeter dans les airs pour attraper le vif d'or pour retomber avec grâce et légèreté sur son Eclat de Lumière tandis que les occupants des gradins retenaient leur souffle. Mais malgré tout, il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait envie de la connaître, bien sûr. Si Albus ne l'étranglait pas avant, ce qui n'était pas garanti. Le seul type qu'il connaissait et qui s'était retrouvé dans cette situation –à savoir, être vraiment très attaché à la sœur de son meilleur ami- était, très ironiquement, Harry Potter. Lui demander conseil semblait exclu. Et dire à Albus qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître Lily le semblait tout autant. Allez voir Lily pour lui demander de passer du temps avec elle... Non, elle l'enverrait balader. Elle sortait avec un type, un Serdaigle de son année, Alan Abercrombie. Scorpius ne souhaitait pas grand-chose : juste la connaître mieux. Juste pour savoir si c'était vraiment la bonne. Si ce n'était pas qu'une illusion. Si elle était vraiment aussi parfaite de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Mais il en était convaincu. Et malgré Albus, malgré leurs parents, malgré Abercrombie, malgré elle s'il le fallait, il apprendrait à la connaître.

« - Hé, tu rêves ? »

« - Excuse-moi, Albus. Alors, on va les chercher ces copies ? »

_Un piège, une punition et presque deux années plus tard._

Scorpius poussa la porte d'une boutique toute propre, repeinte récemment, avec de grands volets bleus, annonçant fièrement « Fabricant de baguettes » en guise d'enseigne.

Une jeune femme très brune, avec de longs cheveux, vêtue d'une robe indigo, qui donnait des directives à une stagiaire timide portant un carton rempli d'étuis au beau milieu des rayonnages parfaitement ordonnés, l'accueillit avec chaleur.

« - Scorpius ! Attends, je vais chercher Al. Tu me gardes la boutique ? » dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Comparée à Lily, elle était encore plus petite. Et pourtant, Lily n'était vraiment pas grande.

« - Bonjour, Isabel. Bien sûr. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

« - Martha, après ce carton tu peux partir, nous fermeront plus tôt aujourd'hui. Passe une bonne soirée. » signala la propriétaire des lieux à son apprentie en montant l'escalier qui menait à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Albus depuis qu'ils avaient repris la boutique, il y a quelques mois.

« - Al, tu peux descendre, s'il-te-plaît ? » l'entendit-il dire du haut des marches tandis que son employée rangeait les derniers étuis dans les rayons.

Et elle redescendit, bientôt suivie d'Albus, les mains et son pull couvert de sciure de bois, tandis que la stagiaire partait. Isabel ferma la boutique.

« - Scorpius ! Hé, ça faisait longtemps ! Désolé, je faisais un peu de bricolage. » s'exclama Albus en lui donnant une accolade amicale qui salit un peu la chemise blanche de son ami.

« - Je passais parce que... En fait, c'est Lily. Elle était tellement enthousiaste et... Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'annoncer. Elle l'a dit à Hugo et à mon père... Bref, je me disais que ce serait bien que tu saches, quoi... » essaya d'expliquer Scorpius en se passant une main dans les cheveux, atrocement gêné.

« - Lily a dit à ton père qu'Isa était enceinte ? A Hugo, je veux bien, enfin non, mais c'est compréhensible, mais à ton père ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? On lui avait dit qu'on voulait que ça reste secret, c'est seulement le quatrième mois ! »

« - Non, non, pas du tout ! Euh, félicitations Isabel, au passage, mais je venais pour autre chose, mais c'est une super nouvelle en tout cas ! »

« - Bien. Je suis complètement paumé. Tu voulais nous dire quoi, Scorpius ? » demanda Albus à son ami.

« - Eh bien, ta sœur et moi, on... » commença celui-ci en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« - Mais c'est génial, Scorpius ! » s'écria Isabel en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

« - De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? » demanda Albus, totalement perdu.

« - Désolée de l'avoir coupé, Al. Instinct féminin. Scorpius va t'expliquer. » dit gentiment Isabel en lui prenant la main.

Sans doute pour le préparer au choc. Scorpius la remercia mentalement.

« - Lily et moi sommes ensemble. » dit-il en fixant son ami dans les yeux.

« - Wow. » fut la seule chose qu'il put tirer de son meilleur ami.

« - Ah...Hum. Tu ne nous en veux pas ? » demanda le jeune homme blond, un peu nerveux, en plissant sa chemise entre ses doigts.

« - Non, non, c'est super ! Alors comme ça, on va faire partie de la même famille ? C'est James qui va être content ! » s'écria Albus, sortant brusquement de sa léthargie.

« - Il est toujours avec Antonia Finnigan ? » demanda Scorpius, qui pourtant s'en moquait royalement.

A croire que dans la vie, le but d'un Serpentard était de connaître un maximum d'informations pour pouvoir s'en servir en temps voulu sur ses ennemis.

« - Non, avec Lindsay Newton. Il s'amuse toujours à dire que je ne suis pas un vrai Potter parce que je n'ai pas de faible particulier pour les rousses. »

« - Qu'il essaye un peu de redire ça et je lui fais bouffer sa baguette à ce prétentieux ! » s'écria Isabel.

« - C'est la grossesse, ça a tendance à la rendre plus hum... sauvage. » expliqua Albus.

Scorpius se garda de dire que dans ce cas Isabel devait être enceinte depuis un sacré bout de temps, parce qu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

« - Alliés ? » proposa Scorpius, un sourire de Serpentard se dessinant sur son visage.

« - Alliés. » répliqua Isabel avec le même sourire, comme quoi même les Serdaigles peuvent ressembler à des Serpentards.

James allait souffrir.

***Hakuna Matata est issu du dessin animé d'animation Disney 'Le Roi Lion'.**

**Pour ceux qui se demanderaient qui écoute de la pop russe, il y a moi et une autre de mes amies depuis que nous sommes allées en Russie pour un échange scolaire. J'ai également une amie qui écoute du métal japonais, et des amies qui écoutent de la 'musique de synthèse' japonaise (je vous invite d'ailleurs à découvrir les vocaloïds, dont la chanson Alice Human Sacrifice en Vostfr (je dis ça parce que c'est ma préférée, mais elle est un peu glauque)), une autre de mes amies écoute beaucoup des vieux groupes anglais et du R'N'B, et deux autres ont la majorité des musiques Disney sur leur MP3. Je rajoute à ça que moi je suis très musique classique mais pas du tout opéra, que la fille qui écoute du russe avec moi est fan de Mickael Jackson, des Pentatonix et de Bruno Mars, que les fans de Disney ont eu une période 'Directioner' et qu'il y en a une fan de Jean Ferrat et je vous prouve qu'on a des goûts assez variés. Donc les goûts musicaux de Lily et ses amies ne sont pour moi pas surprenants, je dirais même qu'ils sont plausibles (Où va le monde ? me diriez-vous...). Bref fermons cette parenthèse.**

**Si vous ressentez une brusque envie de commenter, eh ben, ça pourrait s'avérer être une excellente idée ****J****. Ça augmenterait vos chances de gagner au loto de 10%, celles de rencontrer l'amour de votre vie d'ici une heure de 20%, celles de voir le Père Noël de 50% et celles d'obtenir ma reconnaissance éternelle de 100%. N'est-ce pas génial ? (Bon, il faut que je vous avoue... ça ne fonctionne que pour ma reconnaissance éternelle. Pas trop déçus ?)**

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Mieux/moins bon/pire/plus mauvais/aussi bien/aussi nul que les autres ?**

**Le prochain est un Andromeda & Bellatrix. J'essaie d'en poster deux par semaine mais ce n'est pas évident. La semaine prochaine, probablement un Astoria & Scorpius, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire deux chapitres (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas encore quel sera le duo/trio suivant).**


	6. Bellatrix & Andromeda

**Voici le chapitre suivant... En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous pensez de Bella, en lisant ceci. D'ailleurs, s'il y a des fanatiques de la review parmi vous, je les accueille à bras ouvert. Merci à ceux qui ont reviewer les chapitres précédents :) Le saut de ligne dans le monologue final m'a été suggéré par une revieweuse attentive, que je remercie pour ses précieux conseils de mise en forme. **

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture,**

**R.A.B**

* * *

Andromeda/Bellatrix.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as amenée à l'écart Bella? » demanda la plus jeune des deux sœurs.

« - Ecoute, Dro. On est le dernier jour de ma septième année et de ta cinquième, jusque-là, on est d'accord ? » questionna la plus grande des deux.

« - Oui. Et ? » demanda sa sœur, inquiète.

« - Demain, j'aurais rejoint les Mangemorts. Ne conteste pas ! Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé le choix. » expliqua Bellatrix.

« - Rodolphus te bats ? » s'indigna Andromeda.

« - Ne parle pas de ça ici, Dro ! » la rabroua sa sœur.

« - J'étais contre ton mariage ! » fit remarquer la cinquième année.

« - Moi aussi. Ça te surprend ? Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. Dro, tu ne seras pas en sécurité chez nous. »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda la concernée, surprise.

« - Je ne resterais pas. J'ai fait tout mon possible jusqu'à maintenant pour rester avec vous, mais je suis mariée depuis les dernières vacances et future Tu-sais-quoi de surcroît, je dois agir en Sang-Pur indépendante mais obéissant tout de même à son mari. » raconta l'ainée.

« - C'est... C'est horrible ! Et tu ne peux pas partir ! Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire sans toi, Bella ? »

« - Chut, Dro, chut... Si tu restes à la maison, ils te feront souffrir terriblement. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger. »

« - Je... Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges. Les Doloris qu'ils t'ont jeté... » murmura Andromeda d'une petite voix apeurée où perçait un soupçon de culpabilité.

« - Justement, mon cœur. Il est hors de question que tu en reçoives un seul. Jamais. »

« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » demanda celle-ci en essayant de se ressaisir.

Elle devait être forte, pour Bella.

« - Ma courageuse Andromeda. Ma petite lionne. Tu m'as parlé de ton ami. Ned, c'est ça ? »

« - Il s'appelle Ted ! » protesta la cadette avec véhémence.

« - Je sais. Je disais ça pour t'embêter. » sourit Bella en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle. » répliqua l'autre en se libérant.

« - Oh, je te jure que ça l'est. » répliqua la plus âgée en riant.

« - Autant que celle de Jacob quand tu lui as dit que tu t'étais mariée ? Il t'aimait, Bella ! J'ai fouillé dans son sac, avec Ted et... » commença l'adolescente de quinze ans, les yeux brillants.

« - Il ne faut pas se mêler de la vie des gens, Andromeda. » la gronda doucement sa sœur.

« - On a trouvé des lettres. » la coupa la cinquième année.

« - Stop, ça suffit Andromeda. » siffla la jeune fille de presque dix-huit ans, les larmes aux yeux.

« - En haut de la page, il y avait toujours écrit 'A Bella, mon ange perdu dans les ténèbres', et il y avait quelques esquisses de phrases raturées, mais ça se finissait toujours par des rangées et des rangées de 'Je t'aime'. » insista-t-elle en regardant sa sœur, qui avait détourné les yeux.

« - Andromeda, assez. » murmura cette dernière.

Sa petite sœur s'arrêta quand elle entendit les larmes dans la voix de Bella.

Protéger ses sœurs –enfin, surtout celle qui était vulnérable- ou être heureuse. Elle avait choisi il y a longtemps déjà.

« - Je t'ai parlé de Ted. Il n'a plus ses parents, tu m'as dit, et pas de famille. Où vit-il quand il n'y a pas cours ? Pendant les vacances ? » demanda celle qui rejoindrait bientôt les Mangemorts d'une voix coupée par l'émotion.

Elle avait toujours soigneusement caché à Andromeda à quel point elle était proche de Jacob.

« - Dans un foyer pour jeunes sorciers dans le New Hampshire. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a amené là en première année. Tu veux que j'aille là-bas ? » demanda cette dernière en haussant les sourcils.

« - Oui. Demande-lui, il ne refusera pas. Parle-lui de ta situation familiale, et si ce n'est pas le dernier des salopards, il acceptera. » approuva la jeune Mrs. Lestrange.

« - Hé ! On parle de mon copain, je te rappelle. » la réprimanda sa jeune sœur.

« - J'espère pour toi qu'il est courageux, ça ne sera pas facile. Les Black voudront ta mort. Fuir, c'est trahir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, écris moi chez Jacob.

Si c'est très urgent, écris-lui directement. Et tu as intérêt à finir ta scolarité à Poudlard. Au moindre problème, tu files voir Dumbledore. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, jamais

un Black ne viendra t'y chercher, et quand on a torturé son aînée à coup de Doloris, on passe la disparition de la cadette rebelle sous silence. Surtout que la trahison

d'un membre de la famille, c'est très mal vu chez les Sang-Purs. Et puis tu suivras des études. Celles que tu veux, mais je veux que tu sois instruite. Et tu as intérêt à

travailler la Défense, ça pourrait te sauver la vie plus tard. » développa l'aînée avec sérieux.

« - Bella, tu ne me fais pas un discours d'adieux ? » demanda la petite sœur, hésitante.

« - Oh, mon cœur ! » soupira cette dernière en serrant Andromeda contre elle.

« - Et Narcissa ? »

« - Narcissa est très maligne et se comporte en parfaite Serpentarde. Elle ne risque rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je passerais la voir. » dit Bellatrix en lui caressant les cheveux.

« - Et... moi ? » demanda la petite d'un ton plaintif.

« - Andromeda... Si seulement je pouvais... Mais c'est pour ta sécurité. Demain, va au foyer avec Ted. J'espère que tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Si ça arrive, dis-toi que je ne suis pas celle que j'ai été. Les Mangemorts ne me laisseront certainement pas tranquilles. Bella Black meurt aujourd'hui, et j'ai bien peur que Bellatrix Lestrange te fasse horreur. Sauve-toi, Dro. Tant qu'il en est encore temps. »

« - J'ai gardé une lettre. Les autres, on les a remises dans le sac de Jacob, mais j'en ai gardé une. » dit alors la cadette des Black en lui remettant une feuille de parchemin roulée.

Alors, elle savait qu'elle partirait. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais son aînée en était certaine. Andromeda était son double miniature. Celui qu'elle essayait de garder en vie.

« - Je t'aimerais toujours, Bella. » dit la jeune fille en l'encerclant de ses bras fins avec force.

« - Moi aussi, Dro. Je t'aime, petite sœur. » répondit la plus âgée en lui rendant son étreinte à lui briser les os.

Et alors tout observateur de la scène aurait pensé qu'il aurait était criminel de les séparer.

La jeune le visage blotti contre l'épaule de la grande, l'ainée la tête droite mais les mains crispées sur sa sœur, pleurant en silence, leurs chevelures éparses si semblables se mêlant, au son de leurs sanglots, les deux adolescentes cramponnées l'une à l'autre, leurs robes ne semblant plus qu'en faire qu'une : le spectacle de ces deux âmes n'en formant qu'une condamnées à suivre des voix opposées était aussi émouvant que révoltant.

_3 mai 1998 (lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard)_

« - Ma fille, Bella. Tu m'as pris ma fille. Et pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis en colère, mais pas contre toi. Contre la grande sœur qui m'a protégée du mieux

qu'elle pouvait, qui m'a appris à aimer, à vivre ? Non. Je suis en colère contre eux, tous ceux qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es devenue. Contre eux, qui ont tué Jacob,

mon seul lien avec toi. Contre eux, qui ont fait pleuvoir des Doloris contre toi. Contre eux, qui t'ont forcée à faire des choses inhumaines. Contre eux, qui ont tué ma

Bella. Celle qui est morte à la fin de ma cinquième année. Tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aimerais toujours, Bella. Toujours. J'ai bien fait ce que tu m'as dit, tu

sais. Je suis allée au foyer avec Ted le lendemain. J'ai dit que je n'avais plus de parents, et je m'y suis fait des amis. J'ai fini mes études à Poudlard, j'ai eu un

Optimal en Défense. Je me suis mariée avec Ted. J'ai fait des études en loi magique, et j'ai eu mon diplôme. Je travaillais à la maison, comme ça je pouvais aussi

m'occuper de Nymphadora. Ma petite fille. Enfin, tu connais un peu cette partie de l'histoire. Et aujourd'hui, je vous ai tous perdus : Nymphadora, Ted, Sirius, et toi.

J'ai fait la paix avec Narcissa, après la bataille. Elle m'a présenté son fils, Drago. Il a l'âge que tu avais quand on s'est dit au revoir, la dernière fois. Oh Bella, si tu

savais comme tu m'as manquée ! Comme tu me manques encore ! Nymphadora a eu un petit garçon, le savais-tu ? Il s'appelle Teddy, c'est un hommage à Ted.

Pauvre enfant ! Il a perdu ses deux parents dans cette bataille. J'imagine que tu ne connaissais pas Remus. C'était quelqu'un de tourmenté. Nymphadora était attiré

par les gens tourmentés. Elle aurait voulu les enfermer dans une bulle de bonheur pour l'éternité. C'était une enfant si adorable. Si aimante. Je crois qu'elle a rendu

Remus meilleur. Plusieurs fois, il l'a fait pleurer. Mais elle s'est accroché, elle ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Elle l'aimait, et de toute son âme elle voulait qu'il accepte

qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Au départ je n'étais pas convaincue. C'était un loup-garou, tu comprends. Mais son inquiétude pour elle, l'attention qu'il lui portait, son sourire

quand elle entrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait, ont fini par avoir ma bénédiction. La persévérance de ma fille a fini par payer. Remus a cédé. Ils se sont mariés,

cette année. Et puis Teddy est né. Il est Métamorphage, comme Nymphadora, et il ne se transformera pas à chaque pleine lune. C'est ma raison de vivre,

maintenant. Je sais que tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants, mais je crois, qu'à ta façon, tu as été une mère pour moi et que tu peux comprendre. Je n'aurais pas rêvé de

meilleure maman, tu sais ? Une maman qui me cajolait quand j'étais triste, qui parlait de garçons avec moi, qui me prêtait ses vêtements, me grondait quand je

faisais des bêtises, se fâchait quand j'avais de mauvaises notes, grignotait des Patacides avec moi en parlant joueurs de Quidditch, jouait avec moi à la Bataille

explosive, m'aidait à faire mes devoirs et me coiffait avec une brosse moldue. Je l'ai gardée, d'ailleurs. J'ai gardé tout ce que tu m'as offert : mes stylos –qui n'ont

maintenant plus d'encre-, la poupée aux yeux bleus, le foulard doré qui me servait de doudou. Tu vas penser que c'est idiot, mais depuis que Ted ne dort plus à mes

côtés, je l'ai repris. Il est tout troué maintenant, et vieux, mais il me réconforte encore. J'ai aussi la collection de Cartes Chocogrenouilles que tu m'as léguée et que

j'ai agrandie, mais je n'ai pas échangé une seule de tes cartes, et je porte toujours le bracelet en argent que tu as oublié à Poudlard en partant –celui avec _Bella _

_Black _gravé dessus- et que le concierge m'avait rendu en début d'année, à la rentrée suivante. Je ne l'ai jamais enlevé. »

Andromeda s'était arrêtée de parler et essuyait les larmes sur ses joues. Le marbre de la tombe, sur laquelle elle s'était assise, était froid. Comme devait l'être le corps de Bella. Elle passa la main sur les lettres gravées sur la stèle, les retraça toutes. Elle devait rejoindre Harry pour récupérer Teddy. Elle lâcha le bouquet de roses colorées qu'elle tenait contre son cœur depuis son arrivée et s'éloigna, après une dernière pensée pour sa sœur. Bella avait tellement aimé les roses.

**Chacun son idée, mais pour moi les trois sœurs Black n'ont pas cohabité pendant leur enfance et adolescence avec Sirius, Regulus et leurs parents, qui vivaient eux au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Certes, Kreattur les connait, mais je mets ça sur le compte de nombreuses visites familiales interSang-Pur. Sur ce, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?**


	7. Drago & Astoria

Je commence avec Astoria et Daphné, mais promis Drago arrive, c'est juste une (très grande) introduction.

Merci à mes revieweuses et à mes autres lecteurs.

Désolé, mais pour cette semaine je ne pose qu'un chapitre (et oui, les cours -et les devoirs qui les accompagnent- reprennent...)

Pour la prochaine semaine, je ne sais pas encore.

* * *

Drago et Astoria.

Une fille de quatrième année s'approcha du groupe de sixième année Serpentards qui prenait le soleil sous le vieil arbre. Elle marchait d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas trop comment éviter le groupe pour rejoindre ses amies, plus loin. Elle passa courageusement à côté du groupe, qu'elle ne pouvait éviter qu'en passant par le lac. Mauvaise idée, le Lac était moins risqué.

Quelqu'un leva les yeux sur elle. Daphné. Sa grande sœur. Pitié, pourquoi elle ?

« - Tu voulais me voir, Petit Astre ? » demanda celle-ci, moqueuse.

L'adolescente de quatorze ans rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était le surnom que lui donnait sa mère.

« - N...Non. Je... » bafouilla-t-elle, cherchant ses mots.

« - Tu as perdu la diablesse ? Ou est-ce que tu cherches ton amie timbrée ? »

« - Ginny n'a ri...rien d'un diable ! Et Luna n'est pas timbrée ! » bredouilla-t-elle.

Astoria s'était toujours défini comme quelqu'un de fort, mais elle perdait tous ses moyens avec Daphné. Ou plutôt, celle-ci lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« - Pourtant, tu les as tout de suite reconnues. » répondit sa sœur en haussant un sourcil.

« - Tu es méchante, Daphné ! » s'écria Astoria, hors d'elle.

« - Oui, très méchante. Tu vas me faire pleurer, Bébé Astre. » répondit sa sœur, indifférente.

« - Tu ne connais rien aux sentiments ! » ragea la jeune fille.

« - Parce quoi toi tu y connais quelque chose ? » dit l'aînée en se relevant, avant d'attraper sa sœur par le poignet avant qu'elle s'enfuie.

La plus jeune des deux rougit.

« - Ouh, Bébé-chou est amoureuse ! Mais c'est qu'on grandit ! » ricana la grande.

« - Tais-toi ! » rétorqua l'autre, mortifiée.

« - Mais si ça continue comme ça, peut-être que Bébé-chou va comprendre que les Sangs-de-Bourbe ont été créés pour être éliminés... Ne perdons pas encore espoir, si ça se trouve, d'ici la semaine prochaine, elle arrêtera de frayer avec des vermines de leur espèce. »

« - On ne dit pas Sangs-de-Bourbe, on dit Nés-moldus ! Et je n'abandonnerais jamais mes amis pour une idéologie raciste ! » s'emporta la plus jeune des Greengrass.

« - Ecoute-moi bien, petite cruche : tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser de t'afficher avec n'importe qui. Cette gourde de Poufsouffle, par exemple... Sang-de-Bourbe. La Weasley et la Lovegood : Traîtres à leur Sang. Pas très recommandables, non. C'est mauvais pour notre réputation. » fit l'autre en la secouant, la regardant d'un œil mauvais.

« - Tu ne connais rien à la vie ! » s'insurgea la quatrième année.

« - Parce que je n'ai pas un petit cœur faible comme le tien ? Oh, j'ai tellement envie de l'entendre se briser... Malefoy ! » aboya-t-elle.

« - Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne vas pas... » commença Astoria, affolée.

« - MALEFOY ! » beugla sa sœur.

Le jeune homme, qui discutait plus loin avec Blaise Zabini releva la tête.

« - S'il-te-plaît, Daphné ! Tu ne dois pas... » continua Astoria en essayant de se détacher de sa poigne.

« - MALEFOY ! Ramène-toi ! »

« - QUOI ? » répliqua le jeune homme blond, visiblement agacé.

« - RAMENE-TOI ! » hurla la Greengrass aussi blonde que lui.

« - Daphné, je t'en supplie... Pas ça... Tu n'as pas le droit ! » fit sa petite sœur en se débattant furieusement, mais l'autre l'avait agrippée par sa cape et n'était pas prête à la lâcher.

« - J'ai tous les droits, petite quiche. Prête à te prendre le râteau du siècle ? » lui susurra la sixième année.

« - Hum, salut Malefoy. Tu connais Astou, j'imagine. La brebis galeuse de la famille. Elle voulait te parler. » fit nonchalamment Daphné quand il se retrouva devant elles.

Astoria ne gesticulait plus. C'était trop tard.

« - Pas du tout ! » rétorqua-t-elle néanmoins.

« - Tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ? O.K. Tu vois, Malefoy, notre petite Astou est la honte des Greengrass. Aucun style. Elle a toujours des nattes alors qu'elle a pratiquement quinze ans et porte des vêtements moldus les week-ends. Une vraie dépravée. Montrer ses bras à chaque passant... Pitoyable, vraiment. Mais tu ne sais pas le pire ? C'est une moldus-loveuse. Une Greengrass, amatrice de moldus ! Elle traîne avec la fille Weasley, Lovegood-la-timbrée et des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Quelqu'un de son rang ! Pathétique ! Et aucune tenue : toujours prête à courir avec Weasley dans la boue. Chez Weasley, rien d'anormal, elle y a été élevée. Mais une Sang-Pure descendante des Cliff ! Franchement, quel déshonneur ! Et elle n'est même pas jolie. Regarde-moi ça ! Ces cheveux n'ont pas la blondeur caractéristique des Greengrass, ses yeux sont d'un marron-vert douteux, elle a une démarche sautillante et elle sourit tellement qu'elle sera ridée avant ses trente ans ! Maintenant, dit-toi que ce n'est pas le pire : elle a l'impudence de penser... » monologua la grande avec un plaisir évident.

« - Daphné... » gémit Astoria.

Puis elle comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien comme ça. Elle tenta une autre approche.

« - Sauvage ! Tu l'as vue ? Elle m'a mordue, la sale bête ! Je disais donc qu'elle avait l'impudence, -une créature misérable comme elle, que va donc t-elle s'imaginer ?- de t'aimer et de croire que ça puisse être réciproque ! Quelle bonne blague ! »

A ces mots, Astoria mordit de nouveau sa sœur et s'enfuit en courant, les larmes ravageant ses joues, sous les rires cruels de celle-ci et d'un ou deux Serpentards qui suivaient la scène.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle les pensa hors de vue, et se laissa aller à pleurer dans l'herbe haute. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et elle se retourna vivement.

Un jeune homme blond s'était accroupi à côté d'elle. Elle essuya ses larmes et elle était prête à repartir en courant quand il la prit par l'épaule. A son contact, elle se sentit paralysée.

« - Astoria, hein ? » dit-il, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Laisse-moi. » dit-elle, mal-à-l'aise, en regardant ses mains.

Tout sauf son regard.

« - Je suis désolée pour ce que Daphné t'a dit. » fit Drago, hésitant.

« - Parce qu'une Sang-Pure aurait seulement dû laisser deviner son mépris, et ne surtout pas adresser la parole à sa sœur, ce qui fait qu'elle s'est couverte de honte ? » répliqua Astoria, visiblement irritée.

« - Parce que c'était méchant et gratuit. Et faux. Elles te vont bien, tes nattes. Tu as de beaux yeux, et un visage agréable à regarder. Daphné, avec ses cheveux blonds de Greengrass, ses yeux bleus d'un classique affligeant et ses traits étirés est bien moins belle que toi. Elle est sûrement jalouse, tu sais. » expliqua Drago en s'allongeant sur les coudes.

« - Pourquoi tu me consoles ? » demanda l'adolescente, méfiante.

« - Parce que j'ai fait des choix, dans ma vie, et que j'ai bien peur que la plupart soient mauvais. Il est sans doute trop tard pour se rattraper, mais je peux toujours essayer. » soupira Drago Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

« - Tu es bizarre, pour un Sang-Pur. Je veux dire que Daphné t'a parlé de mes amis, et que logiquement tu devrais m'éviter pour ne pas faire rejaillir le déshonneur sur ton nom. » lança la jeune fille, attendant sa réaction.

Il avait fermé les yeux mais ses paupières tressaillirent légèrement, comme le coin de sa bouche. Il était sur le point de sourire.

« - Je fais ce que je veux de mon nom. Je n'approuve pas particulièrement certains de tes amis que Daphné a cités, mais je ne te parle pas des Nés-moldus. »

« - Malefoy ? Ce qu'a dit Daphné à la fin est vrai. Tu devrais t'en aller, maintenant. » dit Astoria, dans un élan de bravoure

« - Je t'aime bien, Greengrass. Mais ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment. La guerre, tu comprends. On verra ça l'année prochaine, peut-être. En attendant, rien ne nous empêche d'être amis. » répondit l'héritier des Malefoy.

Dans un élan de bravoure également, parce que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Mais la jeune Greengrass ne devait pas le savoir. Ce qu'il faisait était trop dangereux pour qu'il prenne le risque avec elle. Si Voldemort s'aventurer à l'utiliser comme moyen de pression... Malgré l'air printanier, le jeune homme frissonna.

_12 septembre 1998 (un an et demi plus tard)_

« - Drago ? » appela quelqu'un dans un des nombreux recoins sombres du château.

« - Laisse-moi. » rétorqua une autre personne, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans l'ombre.

« - Je suis désolée pour ce que Brown t'a dit. » murmura la première personne en s'agenouillant plus ou moins en face de la deuxième, après avoir identifié la provenance de la réponse et tâtonné dans cette direction jusqu'à rencontrer un corps.

« - Parce que c'était faux, peut-être ? Regarde-moi, Astoria. Je suis un monstre. C'est à cause de moi que tous ses gens sont morts ! Si l'année dernière je n'avais pas...» répondit le jeune homme assis sur les dalles froides, sa voix se brisant.

Si ces propos n'étaient pas si sérieux, Astoria aurait ri qu'il lui demande de le regarder dans la noirceur ambiante.

« - Faux. C'est à cause de Voldemort. Tu n'as tué personne. » dit doucement la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, les deux mains sur ses épaules –elle avait rencontré ses bras dans le noir et avait remonté ses mains jusqu'aux épaules du garçon-.

« - C'est ce que tu crois. » répondit ce dernier en détournant le regard, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« - Personne de notre camp. Personne qui se battait pour la paix. Les autres ne comptent pas. » répliqua Astoria en prenant son visage entre ses mains –à la suite de plusieurs essais dans le vide-, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Facile à dire. Ce n'est pas toi qui les revois la nuit. » grogna l'autre.

« - Drago, tu n'y es pour rien. Ils t'ont forcé à réparer l'armoire à disparaitre l'année dernière, d'accord ? Tu y étais contraint, tu n'avais pas le choix ! Et cette année, tu t'es battu à nos côtés. Tu es un héros, Drago. » souffla son amie.

« - Non. Si tu cherches un héros, va voir Potter. Il a sauvé le monde, lui. » rétorqua-t-il avec froideur.

« - Mais je m'en fous de Potter ! C'est si difficile à comprendre ? Tu m'intéresses, Drago. Toi, et personne d'autre. » répliqua sa camarade en levant les yeux au ciel, bien que consciente que son compagnon ne le verrait pas.

« - C'est de ma faute si Crabbe est mort. Goyle ne me l'a pas pardonné. » lâcha l'homme, la voix enrouée.

« - Ce ne sont pas des gens biens. Blaise et Pansy ne t'en ont jamais voulu, et ils n'ont pas suivi Voldemort. » trancha Astoria, implacable.

« - J'ai suivi Voldemort aussi. » protesta Drago en se frottant l'avant-bras sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Pas comme eux. » observa sa compagne avec douceur.

« -A propos de Blaise et Pansy, tu m'accompagneras au mariage ? Je suis le témoin de Blaise. » lança le jeune homme, qui voulait ardemment changer de sujet.

« - T'accompagner ? Euh oui... » fit Astoria en se passant une main dans les cheveux, essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

« - Quelque chose te gêne ? » demanda Drago, essayant d'imaginer ses gestes.

« - Pourquoi je devrais t'accompagner moi ? Je veux dire, Ginny, Hermione, ou Susan feraient aussi bien l'affaire. » dit celle-ci d'une voix faussement étonnée digne d'une actrice.

D'une excellente actrice. Le dosage entre la surprise et la curiosité était excellent.

La garce, pensa Drago, amusé, imaginant le sourire de requin que la jeune femme devait arborer mais que l'obscurité lui cachait.

« - Pour Ginny, je tiens assez à la vie pour ne pas m'approcher à moins de trois mètres de cette fille quand Potter n'est pas là. Pour Hermione, Pansy et elle ont un passif qu'elles ont un peu de mal à oublier malgré la fin de la guerre. Mais effectivement, je pourrais amener Susan, Padma, Hannah, Luna ou je ne sais qui d'autre. » reconnut Drago.

Il n'ajouta rien, pour voir jusqu'où Astoria irait pour le voir abattre ses cartes.

« - Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes, alors ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton totalement désintéressé, même si Drago savait qu'elle se concentrerait sur chacun des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« - Tu savais que j'allais en arriver là, hein ? Satanée Serpentarde. » dit-il en laissant un rire lui échappait.

Astoria haussa les épaules, clairement amusée, et un joli sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait quand Drago riait, et ça n'arrivait pas souvent en ce moment.

« - Tu m'avais promis d'y réfléchir. » se justifia-t-elle.

Et Drago se jura que si on pouvait entendre un sourire, il l'avait entendu.

« - J'imagine que c'est le moment où je t'annonces que je veux que tu viennes en tant que ma petite amie, non ? Miss Astoria, voudriez-vous sortir avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Enfin, en essayant de la regarder dans les yeux, parce qu'on n'y voyait goutte.

« - Avec plaisir, imbécile. J'attends ça depuis des lustres ! » répondit Astoria dans un soupir, en passant ses mains autour de sa nuque –après lui avoir presque arraché l'oreille parce qu'elle n'y voyait rien non plus-, avant de l'embrasser –ce qui, dans le noir complet, relevait d'un exploit-.

* * *

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des Drago-Astoria (j'ai du en lire un ou deux), je suis plus Drago-Luna voire Dramione alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne...

Enfin vous, vous devez savoir, non ? Donc une petite review pour le dire ce serait super génial ! Hum... Oui, plus d'inspiration pour demander des reviews... On fait ce qu'on peut, hein.

La prochaine fois, un Neville et Luna si j'ai le temps, sinon un Lily et Remus (dans les deux cas, juste de l'amitié, même si je les aime bien en couple).


	8. Luna & Neville

**Donc voilà pour Neville et Luna (ce texte -modifié pour l'occasion- fait à l'origine partie d'une de mes fanfics, parce que le Neville/Luna que j'avais écrit... Je préfère ne pas en parler :).)**

**Encore merci à ma revieweuse du moment pour ses avis et conseils, je nomme araignee-au-plafond.**

* * *

Neville et Luna.

Il est mort aujourd'hui. Neville savait que ça viendrait sûrement, parce qu'il était très fragile mais ça avait été un choc. Mme Pomfresh l'avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas souffert, qu'il était mort dans son sommeil. Il l'avait trouvé dans le dortoir quand il était rentré du petit déjeuner. Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Les obsèques avaient lieu cet après-midi, sous le vieux noyer. Il avait demandé à Luna si elle pouvait venir, et elle lui avait dit que pour lui, elle trouverait le temps. Une larme avait même perlé dans ses yeux. Neville n'avait presque pas touché à mon assiette, ce midi. Six ans. Ils se connaissaient depuis déjà presque six ans. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point il avait compté pour lui. Il avait suivit avec peine ses cours de la journée, douloureusement conscient de son absence.

A quinze heures, à la fin des cours, il était sorti dans le Parc. Il avait retrouvé Luna, qui trafiquait un chapeau de pêche orné de plusieurs antennes recourbées et superposées.

« - Peut-être pourrions-nous communiquer avec lui. Je parle tout le temps comme ça avec maman. » lui dit-elle au bout de quelques pas, pour le consoler, pensa-t-il.

Neville grimaçait de douleur, et comprenant sa peine, elle lui prit le bras tandis qu'ils marchaient.

Pour un œil extérieur, ils devaient former un étrange couple tous les deux.

Neville portait une robe de sorcier de cérémonie sombre et Luna une drôle de robe rouge grenat à volants, avec d'énormes pendants en forme de Kalabert Mouchu d'une teinte différente sur chaque rangée de volants : bleu électrique, aubergine, émeraude, canari, fuschia, irisés. Neville se rappela que c'était sensé éloigner le mauvais sort. Il remarqua aussi les colibris –en chair et en os, on parle de Luna- perchés sur les boucles d'oreilles créoles de Luna qui se balancent au gré de ses pas.

De quoi se remonter un peu le moral.

« - Où sera-t-il enterré ? » lui demande mon amie.

« - Sous le grand noyer, près du lac. On jouait là-bas en première et seconde année. Mais je me suis lassé. » soupira Neville.

Ils marchèrent dans cette direction.

« - C'était mon premier ami, tu sais. Tu crois que si j'avais fait plus attention à lui... » demanda-t-il, les remords infiltrant son esprit par vagues.

« - Tu es un excellent ami, Neville. Il t'aimait beaucoup.» assura Luna d'une voix douce.

« - Tu crois ? » demandai son ami, dubitatif.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle avec naturel, comme si ça coulait de source.

Un léger silence s'installa.

« - C'était quelqu'un de bien. » commenta Luna lorsqu'on s'agenouilla sur le sol.

« - Nos parties de cache-cache étaient mémorables. Tu nous aurais vus, dans le Poudlard Express... » lança Neville, plongé dans mes souvenirs.

Un sort et le corps, préalablement disposé là, disparut sous terre.

Avec leurs baguettes les adolescents firent apparaitre une petite stèle.

_Cî-git un ami précieux, qu'il repose en paix_, y inscrivit Neville après plusieurs essais.

Certaines lettres n'étaient pas assez droites ou rondes mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux et il refusait de laisser Luna s'en charger. D'ailleurs, elle était très occupée par son chapeau futuriste.

« - Il dit qu'il aime beaucoup son épitaphe. » fit-elle avec un sourire en bidouillant les antennes.

Ils restèrent assis encore quelques instants pour se recueillir, puis ils se redirigèrent vers le château. Neville remercia Luna de sa présence et s'excusait pour lui avoir fait manquer une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle lui dit qu'il était aussi son ami, qu'il avait toujours été gentil avec elle, et que c'était normal qu'elle soit venue aussi.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'aussi proche de Neville mourrait.

Aujourd'hui son plus fidèle ami avait perdu la vie.

Aujourd'hui Trevor était mort.

_Deux décennies après._

La guerre avait fait des ravages, mais maintenant, ils étaient heureux comme avant. Luna, resplendissante, descendant l'allée au bras de Xénophilius, ses deux petits garçons, de bientôt huit ans, Lysander Neville et Lorcan Harry retenant sa traîne, et Neville avec Hannah, de nouveau enceinte d'une fille –une future petite Rachel-, à ses côtés, joyeux, attendant le discours du prêtre en portant Eliza sur ses épaules, Alice accrochée à son pantalon.

* * *

**Pour le Hannah/Neville, je suis les précisions de J.K, comme pour Luna (qui se marie bien avec Rolf dans cet O.S.)**

**Vous pouvez d'ailleurs vérifier sur Harry Potter Wiki (il suffit de taper Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, etc...), personnellement je fais mes vérifications sur les personnages (couleur d'yeux, de cheveux, Sang-Pur/Sang-Mêlé/Né-moldu, composition de baguette...) dessus.**

**Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, vous seriez surpris du nombre d'informations données par J.K. sur ce qui arrive aux personnages (tapez interview J.K. destin personnages Harry Potter ou quelque chose du genre et vous trouverez.)**

**Alors, qui veux bien laisser une petite review ? :) **

**La prochaine fois (samedi, si tout va bien), un de mes couples récurrents : Lavande/Seamus.**


	9. Lavande & Seamus

**Me revoilà, avec un couple qui me tient à cœur. Seul petit problème : pour une fois, la seconde partie est -beaucoup- plus longue que la première... En espérant que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Bonne lecture, et, si vous avez pitié de moi, laissez une petite review ! (Moi, faire la chasse aux reviews ? Nooooooooooon... )**

* * *

Lavande et Seamus.

« - Après, il faut mettre de la poudre de perlimpinpin ? » demanda Seamus Finnigan.

« - Non, tu n'y es pas. D'abord, la mandragore pilée. »

« - On en a déjà mis ! »

« - Eh bien il faut en remettre. »

« - Si tu le dis. »

« - Je le dis, oui. »

« - Et les racines de saule cogneur ? »

« - Quels racines de saule cogneur ? »

« - A la ligne 13. »

« - Ce sont des racines de pommier ! »

« - Désolé, mais les noms sont en latin. »

« - Et tu arrives à confondre les mots saule et pommier ? »

« - Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée pour les cours, en latin en plus. »

« - En potions, Dean. Si tu avais vu la tête de McGonagall quand elle m'a rendue ma dernière copie de Métamorphose, et puis Flitwick semble ne pas savoir quoi faire de moi... »

« - Hum hum. Et maintenant que la potion est compacte, on fait quoi ? »

« - Comment ça, compacte ? Elle ne devrait pas l'être ! »

« - Eh bien elle l'est, petit génie des potions ! »

« - J'ai oublié l'écorce d'acacia ! C'est de ta faute, Seamus ! »

« - Ben voyons. »

« - Tu m'as distrait ! »

« - Mais bien sûr... Je mets la poudre de perlimpinpin ? »

« - Oui, oui. NON ! Non, absolument pas ! »

« - Faudrait savoir. »

« - C'est parce que tu me regardes bizarrement ! Tu me déconcentres ! »

« - C'est pas ma faute ! Tu dis des choses bizarres. »

« - Et qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit de bizarre jusque-là ? »

« - Heu... »

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Le chaudron va exploser. »

« - Heu... Et on reste là ? »

« - Sauf si tu veux être éclaboussé par les restes d'un gâteau-araignée d'Halloween.»

« - On a combien de temps ? »

« - Avec celui qu'on a perdu ? Trois, quatre secondes. »

« - Hein ? »

« - Deux. Trois. Quatre. » cria Lavande en s'approchant dangereusement du chaudron, avant de verser le contenu sur la tête de Seamus.

« - Hé ! » s'exclama ce dernier tandis que le contenu du chaudron coulait de ses cheveux sur ses robes.

Lavande riait de bon cœur.

« - Tu as gâché notre gâteau pour ça ? »

« - Il était déjà gâché à la seconde où tu as jeté les feuilles de pêcher dedans. En revanche, il pouvait encore faire un excellent shampooing ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - J'ai changé de recette à l'instant où tu as mis feuilles dans le chaudron. Elle était en latin, tu n'as rien remarqué. La différence de composition entre mon shampooing et un gâteau-araignée est faible, et tu n'as pas besoin de faire cuire le shampooing. Du coup, même pas besoin de ramener le chaudron à l'intérieur et d'entrer clandestinement dans les cachots.»

« - Tu veux dire que MES cheveux vont avoir l'odeur de TON shampooing ? »

« - Tu as tout compris ! Miel-amande douce. J'adore.»

« - Lavande ? Je vais te tuer ! »

« - Essaie toujours ! » dit-elle en partant en courant, Seamus la poursuivant, mi-amusé, mi-fâché.

_Quelques jours après la fin de la guerre, mai 1998._

Seamus n'avait pas hésité quand il avait su qu'elle était vivante. Il avait foncé à l'infirmerie quand tous les Mangemorts avaient été considérés comme morts/maîtrisés/en fuite, autrement dit hors d'état de nuire. Ils avaient passé une nuit dans le couloir, seuls les blessés étant alors admis dans l'infirmerie, pour qu'on puisse veiller à leur repos. Les gémissements de douleurs, les pleurs désespérés qui s'en échappaient étaient terribles. Le lendemain, il avait obtenu de l'infirmière qu'elle lui apprenne que la blessure était entièrement soignée, et quoiqu'impressionnante, elle ne mettait plus la vie de son amie en danger. L'infirmerie avait été ouverte au public seulement le lendemain, et plus particulièrement aux familles. Seamus avait donc gentiment fait le pied de grue devant la porte jusqu'à ce que des membres de la famille de Lavande se présentent, pour ne pas leur griller la politesse, car ils étaient prioritaires, et tant que la jeune fille n'aurait pas vu sa famille, Pomfresh ne l'autoriserait pas à la voir. Aussi quand un grand jeune homme brun ressemblant fortement à Lavande, tenant une petite fille de cinq ou six ans par la main était apparu, il avait été soulagé. Il avait laissé Lavande avec sa famille pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre et entra dans l'infirmerie surpeuplée et bruyante.

« - Seamus... » murmura Lavande en tendant un bras vers lui dès qu'il se retrouva à moins de cinq mètres d'elle.

« - Rosemary, on devrait peut-être laisser notre Lavande avec ses amis, maintenant. A demain, Lavande, il faut que j'aille travailler et que je ramène notre petite sœur adorée à sa nourrice. On t'aime tous très fort, et papa a promis de venir te voir ce soir. »

« - Bien sûr Thyme. A demain. » dit-elle tandis que son frère l'embrassait sur le front.

Elle prit sa sœur dans ses bras brièvement, puis les regarda partir.

Quand elle ne fut plus qu'avec Seamus, elle baissa la tête.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, il vit qu'elle pleurait. Dès lors, le monde autour d'eux disparut. Pour Seamus, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ses larmes.

« - Hé, hé. Ça va, d'accord. » dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit, la prenant dans ses bras.

Lavande s'accrocha à lui et ses sanglots redoublèrent.

« - Je suis horrible. » hoqueta-t-elle.

« - Tu es vivante, et tu n'es pas horrible. » dit-il en passant une main réconfortante dans les cheveux de son amie.

« - Mon visage... » chuchota-t-elle.

« - Est toujours aussi beau. » affirma Seamus avec force.

« - Je ne serais plus jamais pareille. » sanglota la jeune femme.

« - Chut. » lui murmura le Gryffondor.

« - Il est tout griffé. » se lamenta Lavande.

« - Mais non. Juste un peu. Et tu as toujours autant de charme. » essaya de la rassurer Seamus en l'éloignant de lui pour la regarder en face.

« - C'est faux. » souffla son amie en baissant les yeux.

« - Ecoute-moi, Lavande. On aurait pu te lacérer le visage de part en part que tu serais toujours aussi attirante, parce que tu es Lavande. C'est comme ça. » dit Seamus en lui prenant le menton entre ses mains.

« - Tu es trop gentil. » murmura sa camarade de maison dans un petit rire, essayant de reprendre contenance.

« - Je serai gentil quand je t'aurai consolée. Chocogrenouilles ? » proposa-t-il en en sortant un paquet entier de son sac.

« - Si en plus je me gave comme toi, je vais devenir irregardable. » pouffa son amie en refusant.

« - Tu es magnifique. » insista Seamus.

« - Seamus, tu parles à une fille attaquée au visage par un loup-garou, en tenue d'hôpital avec des cernes immenses et des bleus sur tout le corps. » grimaça Lavande.

« - Faut-il que cette fille me plaise. » osa le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.

« - Que... »

« - Oh, tu as très bien compris, Lavande. Joue à l'imbécile avec qui tu veux, mais pas avec moi, je te connais trop bien pour me faire avoir. »

« - Mais je... Parvati est bien plus jolie que moi et... Enfin... je... » dit-elle, visiblement affolée.

« - Eh, cool Lavande. D'abord, tu es plus jolie que Parvati. Vraiment jolie quand tu rougis comme ça. Si tu dis non, pas de problème, je suis un grand garçon, je m'en remettrai et on pourra rester amis, O.K ? Si tu veux du temps pour me répondre, j'attendrai. Dans tous les cas ne soit pas désolée. »

« - C'est juste que... Je suis perdue, Seamus. J'ai peur. Et puis, il y a tellement de choses à réparer... » expliqua la jeune fille, désemparée.

« - Tu es ma priorité. En tant qu'amie, si ça te gène. »

« - Oh, quelle amie horrible je suis ! Je m'apitoie sur moi mais je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment va Dean ! Et les autres ? » demanda Lavande avec empressement, en se levant pour vérifier d' elle-même.

« - Rallonge-toi. Si Pomfresh te trouve debout, elle va me tuer. Dean va bien. Il est un peu secoué, mais il souhaite repasser son année ici. Pour l'instant, il est chez moi. Hermione, Neville et Harry vont bien, ils logent chez les Lovegood. Ron... Désolée, Lavande. Fred est mort. Je sais que tu l'appréciais. Les Weasley sont dévastés, mais tous les autres membres de leur famille sont en vie, Merlin soit loué. Luna, Bones, Chang et les autres vont bien, mais Hannah a été assez fortement blessée. Il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre. Padma a été légèrement touchée, et Parvati a manifesté le désir de te voir dès que sa sœur sera autorisée à sortir. Tu penses bien que sinon elle serait déjà là avec moi. Je parie qu'elle guette le moment où je vais partir pour t'étouffer dans ses bras, je crois que l'infirmière a accepté de laisser partir Padma. »

« - Et je ne vous ai pas aidé parce que j'étais H.S. Je n'ai rien fait pour la victoire. »

« - Tu as été attaquée par un loup-garou. Les témoins ont dit que tu t'étais battue comme une lionne, que tu avais défendu un sixième année. C'est rien, ça ? »

« - Bof. »

« - J'ai cru que tu étais morte, quand j'ai vu tout ce sang. Parvati aussi. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti... J'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre, que la vie fuyait mon corps.»

« - Tu crois que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil ? » demanda Lavande en croisant son regard perdu dans la brume.

« - Le miel aura toujours la même saveur, les herbes de Provence la même odeur, tes yeux seront toujours de la même teinte, le bruit de tes pas aura toujours la même sonorité, tes mains seront toujours aussi douces. Certaines choses changeront. Pendant quelques temps, les gens ne sortiront pas. Ils enterreront leurs morts, craindront le retour des Mangemorts. La justice suivra son cours. Mais jamais nos enfants ne connaîtront la peur de perdre un être proche à tout moment, et c'est ce qui compte. Personne ne devrait avoir à souffrir comme ça. »

« - "Nos" enfants ? »

« - Les enfants de ceux de notre génération. Le mot était un peu malheureux. » rougit Seamus.

« - Ne sois pas gêné. Je m'amusais juste à t'embêter. » fit sa compagne en riant.

« - Lavande ! » la rabroua-t-il.

« - Seamus ! » essaya-t-elle de l'imiter.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Lavande prit la parole.

« - Je ne te promets rien. La guerre a modifié bien des choses, mais pas mon attachement pour toi, et je veux bien y faire face. Cependant, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle a détruit en nous, ce qui peut se réparer et ce qui restera à jamais brisé, et je ne sais pas si on peut être heureux. Mais je veux essayer. »

Le garçon la souleva délicatement dans ses bras. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne fit frissonner Lavande, qui passait facilement d'enjouée à pudique. Apparut alors quelqu'un qui lui avait affreusement manqué et lui fit oublier le Gryffondor quelques instants.

« - Parvati ! » s'écria-t-elle, et Seamus la reposa doucement, avant que Parvati ne se jette dans ses bras.

Le garçon sourit et s'écarta un peu pour leur laisser de l'intimité, remarquant au passage que la petite sœur de Lavande avait oublié son écharpe. Deux secondes après, le prénommé Thyme refit une apparition, pour récupérer le vêtement en question. Il salua Parvati, qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, et fit mine de bousculer Seamus. Il s'excusa, et, tandis que Parvati et Lavande discutaient passionnément, glissa quelques mots à l'Irlandais.

« - Prends soin d'elle pour moi. Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit qui la rende malheureuse, je te le rendrais au centuple. »

« - J'ai l'impression que nous allons bien nous entendre. »

Un léger silence plana, durant lequel les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Thyme tendit la main au Gryffondor, qui la serra.

Les filles continuaient de babiller. C'était Parvati qui parlait.

« - Quand on a cru que tu étais morte, avec Seamus... Il voulait chercher Greyback tout seul, mais je lui ai dit que je venais aussi. J'ai cru que Seamus allait le tuer. La lueur dans ses yeux... »

« - Cette fois, j'y vais, Lavande. Au revoir, Parvati. Au revoir petit-copain de ma sœur. » la coupa sans ménagement Thyme.

« - On ne sort pas ensemble ! » protesta Seamus.

« - Et moi j'ai gagné la jackpot d'Eurogallions. » répliqua le frère de Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« - Mais enfin, c'est la vérité ! » s'insurgea le plus jeune des deux garçons.

« - Sois gentil, Seamus. Ne contrarie pas Thyme et vient me prendre dans tes bras. » dit Lavande en lui faisant signe.

Parvati suivait l'échange avec intérêt.

« - Euh... » fut tout ce que Seamus consentit à répondre.

« - Ben quoi ? Je te cite : 'Si tu veux du temps pour me répondre, j'attendrai'. J'ai voulu du temps. Je l'ai eu. Je te réponds. » fit Lavande, en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

« - Ah... » lâcha le garçon tandis que leur amie indienne riait aux éclats.

« - Pour le mariage, tu préfères demain ou le samedi qui suivra ? » demanda Thyme, revenant sur ses pas.

« - Quoi ? » lança Seamus, déboussolé.

« - J'aime bien ton copain, Lavie. »

« - C'était une plaisanterie, zen. Tu es trop innocent, Seamus. Et Thyme, arrête de l'embêter.» répondit obligeamment Lavande avec un visage sérieux.

« - Et pourquoi ? » demanda son frère, amusé.

« - Parce que c'est mon copain, et que tu n'embêtes pas mon copain. » rétorqua-t-elle en attirant Seamus à elle.

« - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Voir ma sœur échanger sa salive avec son copain ne fait pas parti de mes projets immédiats. » grimaça Thyme.

Lavande lui tira la langue, avant d'ajouter malicieusement :

« - Et avec Katie, vous en êtes où ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, et partit sans se retourner.

* * *

**Katie est Katie Bell. Je suis pour les Katie/Olivier, en général, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Quoique...**

**La sœur de Lavande, s'appelle Rosemary, son frère Thyme. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que ça vient de l'anglais. _Rosemary _est le nom donné au romarin (si vous lisez Agatha Christie, même en français, vous le savez peut-être, et si vous ne les lisez pas, je vous les conseille. Meutre en Mésopotamie et Le Crime de l'Orient Express plus particulièrement. Celui avec Rosemary est Meurtre au champagne je crois), _Thyme _celui du thym (bon, là j'ai dû chercher pour l'avoir en anglais). Etant donné que Lavander avait été francisé dans les Harry Potter en VF (je parle des livres, mais c'est la même chose dans les films), j'aurais peut-être dû franciser les prénoms, mais comme son nom de famille ne l'a pas été (Brown aurait donné Lebrun, je pense), je me suis dit que je ne le ferais pas (et puis, pour une fille, Rosemary c'est plus joli que Romarin, non ?). Voilà ma propre version de Lavande, à la fois fragile et forte. Même si parfois elle passe pour une cruche, elle est à Gryffondor, non ? Autant vous prévenir, un jour vous risquez de tomber sur un Katie/Thyme. Pas tout de suite, mais je case ça dans un coin de ma tête. **

**Review ?**

**La semaine prochaine, Colin et Dennis Crivey. Qui risque d'avoir une fin triste, mais c'est la faute à J.K. ...**


	10. Colin & Dennis

**Excusez-moi du retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ****samedi, je viens à peine de finir le chapitre. D'ailleurs je posterai sûrement le prochain le lundi suivant, puis ce sera de nouveau le samedi... Désolée, mais manque de temps... **

* * *

Colin et Dennis

« - Colin, Colin ! » cria un garçon aux cheveux ternes en se plantant devant un autre.

Il devait avoir douze ou treize ans, et il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« - Oui, Dennis ? » demanda Colin en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Tu peux me passer ton appareil photo ? S'il-te-plaît ! » supplia Dennis en joignant ses deux mains.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

« - J'écris à Selina, elle veut une photo de nous. Tu crois que ce sera une sorcière, elle aussi ? »

C'était peu probable, deux sorciers nés de mêmes parents moldus étant déjà une rareté. Mais pas impossible, et Colin avait toujours été un optimiste.

« - Peut-être, Dennis, peut-être. » dit-il.

« - S'il n'y avait pas la guerre, ici, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là. » soupira ce dernier.

« - Moi aussi. Mais tu verras, Harry tuera Tu-Sais-Qui à la fin. » affirma l'aîné avec force.

« - Voldemort ? » questionna le plus jeune, intéressé.

« - Dennis ! Son nom est dangereux, surtout pour les Nés-moldus. » lui reprocha Colin.

« - Oh, ça va. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. » râla son frère.

Colin sourit.

« - Bon, on la prend, cette photo ? »

« - Je peux la faire ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Colin lui passa l'appareil photo autour du cou.

« - Tu fais bien attention, hein ? »

Dennis hocha fièrement la tête.

« - Tu peux monter sur l'arbre ? Sur cette branche. Non, elle n'est pas assez éclairée... Celle au-dessus, peut-être ? Pas celle-là, celle sur ta gauche. Non, moins haut. Oui, celle-ci. Avance juste un peu plus près... Attention, tu vas tomber, recule... Voilà, ne bouge pas ! » exigeait-il, ravi.

Colin essaya de s'installer confortablement en écoutant les instructions maladroites de son frère.

« - Tu pourrais sourire ! Un peu moins, quand même... J'appuie où ? »

« - Tu vois la molette ? Il faut que tu la tournes, jusqu'à ce que la luminosité convienne. La petite, hein. La grande, il ne faut pas la toucher. Le bouton jaune, c'est pour l'option « photo-sorcière », il faut que tu appuies dessus, il se bloquera tout seul. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'installer. La petite manivelle, je l'ai rajoutée, et le frère de Kelly –tu sais, mon amie aux cheveux très noirs- m'a aidé pour le sort qui permet de faire sortir les photos directement de l'appareil. Il faudra que tu l'actionnes dès que tu auras pris la photo. Pour le cadrage, tu vois le bouton vert ? Tu le pousse. Oui, comme ça. Je crois que c'est bon. Quand tu es prêt, tu cliques sur le gros bouton noir pour prendre la photo. Ça ira ? » expliqua Colin avec le plus de détails possibles.

Dennis se concentrait, histoire de ne pas décevoir Colin. Il ne se jugeait pas spécialement vaniteux, mais les compliments de Colin le rendaient toujours fier. Son frère, c'était un grand sorcier, quand même. Le cadet des Colin, après avoir appliqué les consignes à la lettre, prit une grande inspiration et pressa le bouton noir.

« - C'est bon, tu peux descendre ! Viens voir, je la fais apparaître ! » s'écria-t-il, tout joyeux, en tournant la manivelle.

« - Pas de ce côté, tu vas la casser ! » lui fit remarquer Colin.

Après quelques tours dans le sens inverse, la photo tomba à leurs pieds. Colin la ramassa, et manqua s'étouffer de rire, alors que son petit frère, l'ayant regardé par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, baissa les yeux, penaud.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête, Dennis. Ce n'est pas si grave... C'est très drôle, même. Je l'adore, moi, cette photo. Tiens, je vais même la garder. Ça te dit que je prenne celle pour Selina ? Elle va vouloir que tu sois dessus aussi, et sur celle-là, il est un peu difficile de me reconnaître... Oh, ne boude pas. La luminosité est vraiment parfaitement maîtrisée, tu sais, et tu n'as pas bougé du tout, sinon ce serait vu. Les « photos-sorcières » deviennent très facilement floues, beaucoup plus que les autres... Mais non, tu n'es pas nul. Arrête de bouger et fais-moi un beau sourire, Selina sera contente. Prêt ? Cheeeeeeese ! » fit Colin en prenant son frère par l'épaule, son appareil photo tendu devant lui.*

_Douze ans après la bataille, Sainte-Mangouste._

Un médecin se dirigeait vers lui.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? Comment va ma femme ? » demanda celui-ci, incroyablement inquiet.

Cela faisait six heures qu'il arpentait la salle d'attente des urgences. Six heures que ce foutu accident avait bouleversé sa vie. Et les paroles du médecin la bouleverseraient encore plus.

« - Monsieur, je dois vous annoncer que votre femme est décédée lors de l'opération. Nos sincères condoléances. Mais nous avons pu sauver votre fille. » déclara celui-ci.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes, il murmura plusieurs fois son nom, avant de comprendre le reste des paroles du médecin.

« - Ma fille ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi au bout de quelques temps.

« - Le bébé de Mme Crivey. C'est une fille. Elle a à peine six mois et devra rester sous soins intensifs... »

« - Gabrielle était enceinte ? »

« - Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

« - Non. Je suis parti pour mon travail, il y a cinq mois. Je n'avais pas le droit de la joindre, je suis Auror et la mission était secrète. Je devais la revoir aujourd'hui. Elle a eu un grave accident de voiture en venant me chercher à l'aéroport moldu. Sa sœur m'a prévenue. Est-ce-que je peux la voir ? Le bébé. Ma fille. » dit-il, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'il disait.

Il voulait juste la voir. Son cœur battait aussi vite que lors de sa rencontre avec Gabrielle, après la bataille de Poudlard. Il était aussitôt tombé amoureux d'elle. Un vrai coup de foudre, et Gabrielle n'était pas en reste. Ils s'étaient fiancés à peine un mois plus tard, et s'étaient mariés presque trois ans après. Au départ, ils ne voulaient pas d'enfants, après ils n'avaient pas réussis à en avoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, de Gabrielle il ne lui restait que cet enfant. Cette petite fille qu'ils avaient tant voulue. On le conduisit jusqu'à elle. C'était une toute petite chose, toute rose et sans cheveux. Il put la prendre dans ses bras, avec beaucoup de précautions et sous la surveillance d'une infirmière.

« - A nous deux**, Emma. » murmura-t-il, mitigé entre la tristesse et la joie

* * *

***Eh oui, Colin a inventé les selfies.**

****Petite référence au Père Goriot de Balzac. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour, mais bon, tout arrive.**

**Gabrielle est Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur.**

**Review or not review ? That is the question.**


	11. Padma & Théodore

**Un couple, cette fois. Beaucoup de dialogue, je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour peaufiner, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce pairing (pas très répandu, je crois), et j'aimerais votre avis. Au passage, cette fic a dépassé les 1000 reviews (c'est ma fic la plus populaire), ça m'a fait super plaisir, merci à tous ceux qui lisent ! Une fois encore, merci aux gens qui commentent, tout spécialement à araignee-au-plafond (qui fait de longs commentaires méga-gentils à chaque fois, et avec qui je passe pas mal de temps à discuter.)**

* * *

Padma et Théodore

« - Professeur Patil ! Professeur Patil ! » s'écriaient une bande d'élèves surexcitées en rentrant dans le bureau de leur Directrice de Maison.

« - Miss Finigann, Miss Dubois, Miss Montgomery, Miss Montague, Miss Dobbs et Miss Jones... Que se passe-t-il exactement ? » demanda Padma en se levant, intriguée.

« - Il y a un monsieur qui vous attend dans le Parc. Sous le noyer. Mais qui est-ce ? » s'écria Sofia Dobbs en joignant ses mains, une petite très brune qui louchait légèrement.

« - Oui, Professeur Patil, qui est-ce ? » demanda Scarlett Montgomery à son tour, mais plus calmement.

« - Le Professeur Londubat l'a laissé entrer ? » questionna Padma, un peu désorientée, en suivant les fillettes.

« - Oh oui, il est avec lui. » expliqua Carrie Jones.

Comment est-il ? faillit demander Padma, mais elle se retint. A leur âge, l'objectivité et le tact n'étaient pas leur fort, et elle ne voulait pas que ses élèves déprécient un de ses amis.

« - Il est très beau. Grand, brun... » la renseigna tout de même Adele Montague d'une voix rêveuse.

Si Padma n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé sa mère, la petite fille blonde l'amusait toujours.

Son cœur battit plus vite. Etait-il possible que ... ? Non, non. Grand et brun, c'était banal comme description. Et beau... Tout dépendait de la sensibilité des fillettes. Elle consentit cependant à avancer plus vite. Oh, si seulement...

Elle le repéra dès qu'elle passa les portes du château, toujours entourées de la bande de fillettes enthousiastes que composaient ces élèves les plus attentives, toutes des petites Serdaigles très vives.

C'était bien lui. Elle se retint de courir vers lui, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour elle, mais ses mains devinrent moites, ses yeux s'embuèrent, et ses réponses aux demandes intriguées de ses élèves se firent confuses. Et puis enfin, elle fut en face de lui, et demanda aux fillettes qui l'accompagnaient de vaquer à leurs activités. Celles-ci s'éloignèrent, en chahutant gentiment, à contrecœur.

« - Ah, Padma, nous venons de recevoir la visite de Mr Nott. Il aurait apparemment une nièce qui sera bientôt en âge de rentrer à Poudlard, et il se posait des questions à ce sujet. J'ai des dossiers à remplir pour le ministère, mais je pensais que vous auriez peut-être assez de temps libre pour lui apporter des réponses. » lui annonça à Neville, qui venait d'être promu Directeur.

« - Bien sûr ! » rétorqua Padma, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Théodore avait-il menti ? Ou était-il venu à Poudlard uniquement pour cela ? Ou s'en était-il servi de prétexte ? Si seulement elle n'avait pas tant d'espoir en elle !

Elle se sentit mal et se retint à Neville. Enfin, elle crut que c'était Neville avant qu'une main forte la stabilise. Theodore. C'était contre Théodore qu'elle s'était affalée.

« - Padma ! Padma, vous êtes malades ? » demanda Neville, inquiet.

« - Oh, non... Ce n'est rien... » dit celle-ci en se redressant vivement, morte de honte.

« - Je peux demander à Drago de vous remplacer, si vous le voulez. » insista-t-il avec gentillesse.

« - Je vous assure que je vais bien. Un simple vertige, je me sens mieux maintenant. »

Faux. Elle se sentait atrocement mal.

Pendant tout ce temps, Théodore ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché, même si elle avait adopté une position plus digne. Elle s'éloigna de lui aussitôt, essayant d'oublier son trouble. Neville hésita, parut la jauger.

« - Je vais vous laisser, alors. Padma, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, passez voir Mrs Kingley. » dit-il d'un air inquiet.

Dès que Neville fut parti, ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence vers le Lac, puis se mirent à parler.

« - Je savais que tu réussirais. Tes élèves n'auraient pu rêver meilleure professeur. Les fillettes que j'ai vu tout à l'heure m'ont paru t'être très attachées. »

« - Elles sont adorables, et ont une soif de connaissance que n'aurait pu égaler que la nôtre, il y a quelques années. »

Quelques longues années.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ? »

« - Je poursuis ma carrière au Ministère et j'aide Elvinya à la boutique pendant mon temps libre depuis que Jackson l'a quitté. »

« - Je suis désolée pour Elvinya. C'est pour leur fille que tu es venu ? »

« - Non, elle n'a qu'un petit garçon de six ans, Barthelemy. Marvin a eu deux filles, Jo, qui va rentrer à Poudlard bientôt, et Stephanie, qui a sept ans. »

« - Il s'est marié avec Sally ? »

« - Oui, il y a une dizaine d'années. Comment va Parvati ? »

« - Très bien. Elle est enceinte, Terry est aux anges. Tu disais donc que tu es venu pour Jo ? »

« - On peut dire ça, oui. Mais je me rends compte que c'était inutile. Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? »

« - Théodore, j'aimerai qu'on parle sérieusement. Tu as réussi à faire le point ? »

« - Je ne me fait plus aider depuis quelques temps. J'ai pris du recul, de la distance et du temps. J'ai eu mon diplôme à Singapour. J'ai travaillé au Brésil et en Chine. Puis je suis revenu, je me suis fait entourer par les enfants de Marvin et Elvinya et par le reste de la famille. Je pense que j'ai repris le contrôle. »

« - Mais tu n'es pas heureux. »

« - Si. C'est juste qu'il me manque quelque chose. »

« - Quelque chose comme quoi ? »

« - Quelqu'un, en fait. Quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aidait à être heureux. En l'occurrence, toi. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, Padma, mais toutes ses années, j'ai pensé à toi. C'est pour toi que je m'en suis sorti. C'est grâce à toi que j'en suis où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Excuse-moi si c'est un peu rapide, mais j'y ai réfléchi ses derniers mois, et c'est une des seules solutions. »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Padma Revati Patil, est-ce-que tu accepterais de m'épouser ? »

« - Je tombe dans les pommes avant ou après t'avoir dit oui ? »

_Deux ans plus tard._

« - Bienvenue parmi nous, Ratna. »

« - Tu ressembles déjà beaucoup à ton père. »

« - Mais non, regarde ses petites oreilles ! Et son minuscule petit nez ! Elle les tient de toi, j'en suis sûr. »

« - Tu racontes des bêtises ! Elle a le front haut des Nott, et leurs cils. »

« - Parce qu'on a des cils spéciaux ? »

« - Comme ceux de tout le monde, les vôtres sont particuliers. »

« - En quoi ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, ça se voit. »

« - Pauvre petite. Sa mère a des hallucinations. »

« - Malheureuse enfant. Son père est de mauvaise foi. »

« - Mais c'est faux ! »

« - Ah, tu vois Ratna ? »

* * *

**Ratna et Revati sont des prénoms hindous (comme Padma et Parvati). J'ai choisi Ratna parce que ça signifie "pierre précieuse", Revati parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. (Je tiens mes infos d'internet, j'espère qu'elles sont bonnes mais suis dans l'impossibilité de vous le garantir.)**

**Bon, maintenant il faut que j'aille à la pêche aux reviews :**

**Petit, petit, petit...**


	12. Katie & Thyme

**Je suis désolée mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour l'O.S. que j'avais prévu, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Je vous ai donc fait le Katie/Thyme que je vous avais promis. Etant donné qu'il me reste ****La Princesse de Clèves**** à finir (Finalement, je veux bien relire ****Le Père Goriot****.), deux commentaires à écrire, une adaptation filmée de Roméo et Juliette à faire en anglais (que je n'ai pas encore écrit), des exercices en SVT et physique, un contrôle d'espagnol à réviser, des questions et un dessin à préparer pour le théâtre, mes recherches finales pour les TPE et sans doute d'autres trucs que j'ai oublié, à finir avant lundi, je risque d'être trop occupée pour poster samedi, ça risque de nouveau de tomber sur lundi, et si je ne change pas d'avis, ce sera un Tonks/Remus (et oui, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas passé leur scolarité ensemble, mais ils passeront quand même sous mon noyer).**

* * *

Katie et Thyme

Elle s'avançait avec détermination. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle était à Gryffondor, après tout.

« - Thyme ! » l'interpela-t-elle.

Le garçon appuyé contre le noyer non loin se tourna vers elle.

« - Salut, Katie. » répondit-il vaguement avant que son regard se dirige de nouveau vers son centre d'attention.

Un groupe de filles de la même année qu'Harry.

Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir perturbée. Elle avait une mission, tout de même !

« - On pourrait aller aux Trois Balais pour la prochaine sortie Pré-au-lard. C'est samedi. » dit-elle sans trop de précipitation, paraissant presque à l'aise.

« - Oui. Tu emmènes Angelina et Alicia et je ramène Fred, Lee et George ? » fit Thyme, désinvolte.

C'est du tout cuit, avait dit Alicia. Il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche un mot. Cette fille était aussi nulle en Divination qu'elle.

« - Je voulais dire tous les deux. » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Ne rougis pas, Katie. Ce serait trop la honte.

« - Juste tous les deux ? Pour quoi faire ? » fit Thyme en haussant les sourcils, toujours concentré sur les cinquième année gloussantes qu'il observait.

« - Je ne sais pas, moi ! Boire un verre, discuter un peu... » proposa Katie, sentant un sourire bête s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

Thyme haussa les épaules.

« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est un peu pâle ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie, en pointant le menton en direction des élèves qu'il regardait.

Le sourire de la poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor se transforma en rictus.

« - Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, sentant fondre ses résolutions comme neige au soleil.

« - C'est celle aux cheveux clairs. Je me demande si elle n'est pas malade... » continua pensivement Thyme.

« - Elle est pas un peu jeune ? » demanda-t-elle, se sachant d'absolue mauvaise foi.

Elle n'avait qu'un an, peut-être deux, de moins qu'eux.

« - C'est-à-dire ? On peut être malade à n'importe quel âge, à ce que je sache... » fit remarquer Thyme, surpris.

« - Je ne parlais pas de ça... » fit Katie en soufflant, un brin énervée.

« - Oh... » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire avant de se mettre à rire.

« - Ben quoi ? » demanda la Gryffondor, gênée.

« - Tu croyais que Lavande et moi... T'es trop drôle, Katie. Regarde-la bien. C'est ma petite sœur, imbécile ! »

Katie lui asséna une tape sur l'épaule, vexée.

« - Hé, me frappe pas ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais musclée ! »

« - Tant pis pour toi. »

« - Mais en fait, t'es jalouse ! » s'écria Thyme.

« - Moi ? Non, pas du tout ! Tu te fais des idées... T'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais ? »

« - Ouh, Katie est jalouse ! »

« - Thyme, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« - Sinon quoi ? Eh, Katie est jalouse ! »

« - Tais-toi ! »

« - Et en plus c'est une brute ! Katie Bell, la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch, jalouse et superviolente ! »

« - Thyme, je vais te... »

« - Oh, je t'en pries Katie, tu m'aimes trop pour ça ! Tu rougis quand même vachement beaucoup ! Du sang Weasley dans les veines ? Tu sais que ça te va bien ? »

« - Thyme... »

« - Je t'ai gentiment donné l'aperçu que serait l'enfer que tu vivrais si tu sortais avec moi. C'est ça que tu voulais me demander, non ? Toujours aussi déterminée ou tu as changé d'avis ? »

« - Thy... »

« - Katie, je sais que tu adores mon prénom, mais c'est au moins la cinquième fois que tu le répètes, ça devient agaçant. Si tu continues, je vais me sentir obligé de t'embrasser pour te faire taire. »

« - Thyme ! »

« - Tu l'auras cherché ! » soupira le garçon en secouant la tête, avant de prendre le visage de la poursuiveuse entre ses mains.

_2014_

Dans la petite chambre, il y avait deux lits séparés par un petit espace. Deux enfants étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur un même lit, leur mère assise sur l'autre, face à eux.

« - Maman, pourquoi tu t'es mariée avec papa ? » demanda la petite fille, qui avait des cheveux bouclés.

« - Oh, oui, raconte ! » s'écria avec enthousiasme son frère.

« - Papa et moi, on était tous les deux à Gryffondor. » commença Katie, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

« - Comme Harry Potter ? » s'exclama le jeune Dorian, les yeux pétillants.

« - Comme Harry Potter, oui. Mais on était de l'année d'avant. On s'est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. » dit sa mère, en souriant.

« - Il fait peur, le Poudlard Express ? » demanda Vivian.

Comme sa mère, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les trains.

« - Un peu, au début, mais après ça va. » répondit honnêtement Katie Brown.

« - Dorian, laisse maman raconter. Vous étiez amis ? » demanda sa fille, écoutant sérieusement, le dos droit et un air concentré affiché sur son visage.

Sa mère se retint de rire.

« - On ne se connaissait pas encore. J'étais assise à côté de lui, mais j'étais trop timide pour parler avec un garçon. J'ai discuté avec une fille de deuxième année. Alicia. » répondit-elle.

« - Tatie ? » demanda son fils avec de grands yeux.

« - Oui, ta marraine. On est devenu très amies. Mais pas avec ton père. Il aimait bien embêter les filles, avec ses copains. Alicia ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et moi non plus. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda alors Vivian en se penchant en avant, brûlant de curiosité.

« - On a grandi, tous les deux. J'ai appris à être un peu plus tolérante, ton père est devenu mature. Enfin, c'est un grand mot. En deuxième année, je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ton père ne jouait pas, mais il était un grand supporter. En quatrième année, il m'a complimenté après un match. Puis on est devenu amis. En cinquième année, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il sortait avec une fille, que j'aimais bien et qui était très gentille, Joanna Dartmoor. En sixième année, j'ai trouvé des fleurs dans les vestiaires avec une carte à mon nom. Angelina et Alicia se sont moquées de moi pendant des semaines. Elles m'ont demandé si je savais qui me les avait offertes. J'ai dit que non. Mais j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait un brin de thym coincé entre les fleurs. J'ai directement demandé à Thyme si c'était lui qui avait déposé le bouquet dans le vestiaire, un soir où nous nous étions attardés dans la Salle Commune, qui était vide. Il m'a dit que oui, que c'était parce que j'étais celle qui avait marqué le plus de buts pendant le match. C'était faux. C'était Angelina, et tout bon observateur l'aurait vu. Thyme l'aurait vu. Mais il n'a rien dit d'autre, et on est resté comme avant, juste des amis d'amis. Puis un jour, j'ai pris mon courage à demain. Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi à Pré-au-lard, le samedi. Cinq minutes après, on sortait ensemble. On s'est marié sept ans plus tard. Et puis vous êtes nés. D'abord toi, Vivian, en 2005, puis toi, Dorian, en 2006. »

« - Maman, tu aimes toujours papa ? » demanda Vivian, un peu honteuse de sa question.

« - Mais bien sûr, mon ange ! » répondit Katie en souriant.

« - Et papa, il t'aime toujours ? » demanda Dorian.

« - En voilà une drôle de question. Je l'aimerai toujours, ta maman. » dit Thyme, qui s'était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et observait sa famille depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans que personne ne le remarque.

« - Waouw ! C'est giga-trop-bien comme histoire d'amour ! Dis maman, tu en as pas une autre ? » demanda Vivian, tandis que Dorian applaudissait.

« - Demande à ta tante Lavande, demain. Je suis sûre qu'elle en connaît plein. » fit Thyme en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« - Ouaaais ! Quand je serai plus grande, j'écrierai un livre avec toutes ces histoires ! » s'écria la petite, ravie.

« - Allez, maintenant, il faut dormir. Retourne dans ton lit, Vivian. »

Katie borda leur fils tandis que son mari s'occupait de leur fille. Après les avoir embrassés et leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, ils sortirent de la chambre des enfants.

« - Depuis la cinquième année, hein ? Qu'est-ce-que ta fierté m'a caché d'autre ? » murmura Thyme, amusé, en fermant doucement la porte tandis que Katie devenait rouge coquelicot.

* * *

**Review ? Auteur en mal d'affection ;) ! Ou de critiques, plus tôt. Merci à tous ceux qui ont l'habitude de commenter, contente d'avoir votre soutien. Que pensez-vous de cet O.S. là ? **


	13. Remus & Tonks

**Toutes mes excuses. J'avais déjà du retard sur le chapitre -j'avais prévu de le finir puis de le poster pour lundi-, puis je suis tombée malade (rien de grave) et je n'ai pas pu finir. Du coup, je n'ai qu'un chapitre pour cette semaine et la précédente, mais il fait le double des plus gros chapitres que j'ai posté, donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. La prochaine fois, à la demande d'un Guest (d'ailleurs, merci de lire et d'avoir commenté), ce sera Dorcas/Regulus. Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite, vous pouvez proposer, mais je ne ferais sans doute pas plus de vingt chapitres à cette fanfic.**

* * *

Remus et Nymphadora

Il faisait presque nuit, maintenant. Cela faisait bien deux jours que Dumbledore était mort. Les funérailles auraient lieu d'ici peu. Il pleuvait un petit peu, mais le gros de la pluie était déjà passé.

Elle pleurait, appuyée contre le vieil arbre. Remus s'approcha après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

« - Tonks, ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

« - A ton avis ? Eliza et Jeremy sont morts, Amelia est morte, Sirius est mort et maintenant Dumbledore ! J'en ai marre que les gens meurent. Je te jure que si je mets la main sur ce putain de mage noir il passera un sale quart d'heure ! » sanglota-t-elle.

Remus fit apparaitre deux petits verres rempli d'un liquide ocre.

« - Bois. » dit-il en en tendant un à la jeune femme, avant de tremper les lèvres dans le sien.

« - Un philtre d'amour, Remus ? Je savais que tu craquerais. Ah non, c'est vrai, l'homme de ma vie ne m'aime pas ! » marmonna-t-elle à travers ces larmes, puis elle versa le liquide dans sa gorge.

« - Pas tout d'un coup ! C'est un puissant mélange de Vodka-Tord-Boyaux et de Whisky-pur-feu. »

« - Je préférerais qu'on ne soit pas ivres si on... » commença-t-elle après avoir fini son verre, ces sanglots incessants se couplant d'un léger sourire.

Elle ne tenait visiblement pas aussi bien l'alcool que Remus l'avait cru.

« - Tonks, on en a déjà parlé. C'est non. » grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Oui je sais : tu es trop vieux, trop dangereux et trop pauvre. Trop con, oui. Que je sache, je ne suis pas spécialement riche, j'ai choisi Auror comme métier, pas baby-sitter et on n'a que treize ans de différence. » dit-elle en s'asseyant dans l'herbe mouillée sans y faire attention.

Même ce que lui avait servi Remus n'était pas assez fort pour qu'elle puisse être soutenue par ses jambes.

« - C'est énorme. » fit Remus en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, tout en s'évertuant à ne pas songer au visage de la jeune femme.

Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle, les cheveux trempés par la pluie collés entre eux et retombant sur son visage à demi-ombragé, les yeux brillants et les larmes ravageant celui-ci. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas tendre la main et les essuyer.

« - Tu sais que Sirius m'a donné son aval ? » demanda-t-elle en effaçant les larmes avec la manche de son pull moldu maladroitement, tandis que d'autres continuaient de tomber sur ses joues.

« - Je te demande pardon ? » répondit le loup-garou, croyant avoir mal saisi les propos de la fille d'Andromeda.

Il était trop occupé à s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler pour avoir prêté attention à ses paroles.

« - Eh ben ça ne le gênait pas, lui, que l'on se mette ensemble. » dit-elle en ravalant un soupir, éloignant d'une main tremblante une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux sans regarder Remus.

« - Il a dit ça pour ne pas te blesser. » répondit ce dernier, fixant le lac.

« - Non, il a dit ça parce qu'il regrettait. » murmura l'Auror, la voix hachée.

C'était trop. Tous ses amis qui mourraient un à un, cette impression d'être la survivante d'une catastrophe sans nom, cet amour fou dont elle se demandait s'il était véritablement partagé... Son don de Métamorphomage n'était pas près de revenir... Quand vous serez plus détendue, plus sereine peut-être, avait dit tous les psychomages qu'elle avait vus. Autrement dit quand vous aurez les deux pieds dans la tombe. Pas tout de suite, si possible.

« - Regrettait quoi ? » demanda Remus au bout d'un long moment.

Penser à Sirius le faisait souffrir. Ça lui rappelait ses aboiements rauques pendant les nuits de pleine lune, le rire insouciant de James pendant leur adolescence, le sourire heureux de Lily à son mariage, les grimaces de Peter au petit Harry... Et le fait qu'il avait pensé que c'était lui, le traître, toutes ses années. Alors qu'il avait même pleuré à « l'enterrement » de ce si cher Peter. C'était douloureux.

Et si Sirius ne lui paraissait avoir regretté qu'une chose dans sa vie, c'était bien de ne pas avoir étranglé Peter à sa naissance.

« - De ne rien avoir pu faire pour elle. » finit par répondre Tonks, en appuyant sa tête contre l'arbre qui soutenait son dos, les yeux mi-clos.

« - Lily ? » soupira Remus.

Sirius aurait tout sacrifié pour James. Jusqu'où cette phrase avait un sens, là était réellement la question.

« - La mère d'Harry ? » interrogea Tonks en plissant du nez, tirant sur une mèche de cheveux trempés pour en regarder la couleur.

Toujours le même brun terne. Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Encore. Pleurer, pleurer... N'y avait-il que ça dans la vie ?

« - Je me suis toujours demandé s'il ne l'aimait pas plus que son amitié pour James ne le laissait supposer. » expliqua l'homme qui avait été tant apprécié comme Professeur de DCFM en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette éventualité, comme une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.

« - Pas elle, non. Bellatrix. » lâcha la jeune femme à ses côtés, croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer.

« - Je ne saisis pas très bien le rapport. » répondit le Maraudeur, en soufflant dans ses mains, et il ôta sa cape pour la passer à Tonks, qui la refusa d'un geste de la tête.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il se sentit blessé et se renfrogna. Les larmes courraient toujours sur le visage en cœur de Tonks, mais ses lèvres tressaillirent, dans la triste parodie d'un sourire. Ainsi, elle pouvait toujours le faire réagir. Elle avait les cartes en main, il n'y avait plus qu'à bien jouer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entreprendre son récit, jeta un œil à la lune (à demi-pleine), et se lança.

« - Je me suis confiée à lui, un soir, dans la cuisine au 12, square Grimmaurd. Je lui ai dit que c'était sans espoir parce que tu étais borné. Il m'a dit que non et qu'il te parlerait. C'était la veille de... de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas pu te dire... Peu importe. On a parlé jusque tard dans la nuit, et je lui ai demandé s'il avait des regrets, dans sa vie. Il a hésité, mais après j'ai parlé de toi, et il a fini par évoquer Bellatrix. Il m'a avoué être tombé amoureux d'elle, il y a des années et avoir pensé qu'il pourrait la faire sortir de l'emprise de Voldemort. C'était vers la mort de Regulus. Il ne le lui a jamais révélé, et il n'a pas pu la sauver. Il se disait que peut-être, s'il lui avait dit à temps... Il n'avait pas eu peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas en retour, non, il lui semblait que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Il avait eu peur qu'elle pense comme toi : qu'il était trop jeune –ils avaient neuf ans de différence-, irresponsable et que sa vie d'apprenti Auror auprès d'une Mangemort en herbe serait trop dangereuse. De plus, ils étaient cousins. Chez des Black, ça n'aurait surpris personne mais dans l'entourage de Sirius, ça aurait paru assez étrange. Alors il a attendu. Finalement, le temps passant, Bellatrix s'est follement éprise du mage noir qui a assassiné la moitié de cette planète. Il ne se l'est jamais pardonné. C'est tragique, hein ? Elle aurait pu vivre heureuse, avec lui. Mais elle a choisi la Marque (sans doute pour qu'il la remarque) parce qu'il l'évitait pour ne pas souffrir. Je ne ferai jamais une idiotie pareille, bien sûr, quoique... Il se peut que Bellatrix ait dit la même chose un jour. »

Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ça. Elle n'y avait mis aucune forme, c'était comme une tirade banale, improvisée, où l'on se contentait d'énumérer les faits et ses pensées. Mais avait-elle seulement su toucher Remus ? Elle n'en savait rien. En tout cas, elle ne pleurait plus. Son cœur se serrait en pensant à Sirius, à Sirius malheureux de surcroit, et même à Sirius mort, mais elle espérait que maintenant il était en paix avec lui-même, et pas hanté comme lorsqu'elle l'avait connu.

« - Ce n'est pas du tout la même histoire. D'abord, toi et moi, on... » entreprit Remus.

« - Ose dire que tu ne m'aimes pas dans les yeux. Brise-moi le cœur en face, ne sois pas lâche. » lui cracha-t-elle au visage, ces yeux lançant des avada.

Il y eut un long silence. Remus ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, si ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

« - Peu importe. Je suis un loup-garou, Tonks. » dit-il doucement, comme si il parlait en petite fille.

A ces mots, une colère noire envahit la jeune femme et un rictus se traça sur son visage. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il pensait à elle comme à une enfant maladroite incapable de savoir ce qui était bon pour elle. Et elle n'était plus une enfant depuis trop longtemps. La guerre faisait grandir vite. Voldemort avait peut-être était absent pendant une grande partie de sa scolarité, il lui avait quand même pourri la vie. Ses Mangemorts étaient toujours vivants –dont sa charmante tante Bella, quelques compagnons du défunt Regulus et quelques autres qui avaient mille raisons de s'en prendre aux Black reniés -, et Tonks n'avait jamais douté de son retour. Les cauchemars reviennent toujours, n'est-ce pas ? A quatorze ans, elle agissait déjà en adulte, redoublant les protections sur sa porte de dortoir, participant et aidant aux cours supplémentaires de Sortilèges que Flitwick donnait sous le prétexte d'améliorer le niveau de ses classes, et qui servait surtout à préparer les élèves à se défendre, et, si nécessaire, à se battre, ses heures supplémentaires empiétant à s'y méprendre sur la DCFM. Alors non, se faire traiter comme une gamine, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur son visage, laissant derrière elles des sillons brûlants.

« - J'avais compris, je n'ai plus cinq ans. Est-ce que l'un des symptômes de la lycanthropie est l'autodépréciation ? » répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

N'était-ce pas lui qui agissait comme un enfant ?

« - Mais c'est la vérité ! » s'écria Remus en détournant le regard.

Lâche. Et à Gryffondor, en plus.

« - Bien sûr... » fit-elle en se crispant, serrant les poings.

« - Tu es une fille bien, Tonks. Très bien. Mais je ne t'aime pas. » dit-il en croisant son regard.

Le sien était devenu dur comme la pierre. Tonks essuya rageusement les larmes de son visage et se leva avec brusquerie, trébuchant.

« - Cache-toi la vérité comme Sirius et Bellatrix ont si bien pu le faire : ça leur a tellement bien réussi après tout ! » souffla-t-elle, avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre le tronc du noyer.

« - Je suis désolé mais... » reprit le loup-garou.

« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a eu assez d'histoires tragiques pendant toutes ces guerres pour ne pas y rajouter la nôtre ? Les Potter, Sirius et Bellatrix, les Prewett et leur famille, Eliza et Jeremy, Dumbledore et Grindelwald, Salazar et Helga, La Dame Grise et le Baron Sanglant, et tous les autres ? » fit la jeune femme en se retournant, les yeux et le nez rouges.

Lui avait-elle déjà parue aussi belle ?

« - Il n'y a pas d'histoire entre nous, Tonks. » répondit simplement Remus.

La jeune femme se laissa une nouvelle fois glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« - Va dire ça à Sirius. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'histoire entre lui et Bellatrix. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle voulait à tout prix le tuer alors qu'elle ne s'est jamais acharnée comme ça sur ma mère, sa sœur qui l'avait trahie ? Il connaissait ses faiblesses. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'a pas voulu être le gardien de James ? Elle connaissait les siennes. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, avant que je ne reparte ? » dit-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Sirius lui manquait. Il lui aurait dit de ne pas perdre espoir, que ça s'arrangerait. Mais comment ? Elle était à bout de nerfs, presque hystérique. Elle n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans, et elle était déjà fatiguée de vivre. Fatiguée de pleurer, fatiguée de voir les gens mourir, fatiguée d'aimer en vain.

« - ''Tout le monde mérite d'être aimé, Dora. Lunard n'en a pas conscience, mais c'est peut-être la personne que je connais qui le mérite le plus. Sa vie n'a pas été facile, tu sais. J'aurais dû être là. James et Lily auraient dû être là. Malheureusement, la vie c'est compliqué, et il a été seul, toutes ses années. Ne crois pas qu'il est incapable d'aimer. Mais c'est difficile, pour lui. Laisse-lui le temps. J'aimerai que quelqu'un puisse le rendre heureux. Et que ce quelqu'un, ce soit toi. Lunard n'a jamais été un grand bavard, mais je sais qu'il t'estime beaucoup. Si tu n'arrives pas à t'en faire aimer, je mourrais de la main de Bellatrix avant demain soir.'' Il avait ri. Et moi aussi. Il passait tout son temps enfermé chez lui, en ce temps. Comment aurait-on pu seulement imaginer que cela arriverait ? C'était le plus en sécurité de nous tous. Je me rassure en me disant qu'au moins il a pu la revoir. La première partie du discours était très Dumbledoresque, n'est-ce pas ? Et la seconde me fait penser que Sirius aurait pu faire un bon Poufsouffle aussi. »

Remus demeura interdit. Tonks se recroquevilla sur elle-même, vide. Elle ne pleurait plus, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus la repoussait, mais cette fois elle lui avait livré ses sentiments et le fond de sa pensée entièrement, et elle estimait que c'était le pire râteau de toute sa vie. Enfin, peut-être pas. Celui qu'elle s'était pris devant tout le stade de Quidditch par Elias Dickens après le match –elle avait stupidement oublié que le micro de commentatrice était toujours branché sur elle- était plus humiliant encore. Remarque, les deux se valaient, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement que McGonagall avait coupé le son à temps, les autres n'avaient pas pu entendre le 'non' horrifié du Capitaine de Quidditch des Poufsouffles, même s'ils avaient tous ou presque tourné le regard vers eux, et Eliza avait passé des heures à la consoler autour de Chocogrenouilles. Mais maintenant, elle était morte, et il n'y avait pas de paquet de Chocogrenouilles où piocher. Tonks était à ce stade de réflexion quand Remus sortit quelque chose de sa poche et lui en proposa. Du chocolat. La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire étrangler –Remus et son chocolat, quelle histoire !- avant de se dire qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il l'aime autant que cet aliment. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ses jambes étant ramenées contre elle. Et elle se remit à pleurer. Sauf qu'elle ne pleurait pas à cause de tous ces morts injustes, de l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait, de sa fatigue de vivre ou de sa colère. Elle pleurait sur son amour sans espoir, sur son cœur si faible. ''La faiblesse d'un cœur est la force de celui auquel il appartient'', aurait dit Dumbledore, mais il était mort, et ça ne comptait plus. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le fait qu'elle se fasse rejeter encore et toujours par Remus, et que son cœur, malade, saignait. Elle pleurait pour elle-même, et ça lui faisait du bien. Elle pleurait en silence, la tête contre les genoux, ces bras les encerclant pour conserver de la chaleur. C'est à peine si elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et quelqu'un la serrer contre elle. Impulsivement, elle se blottit contre le corps chaud qui l'entourait et cala sa tête dans l'épaule qu'on lui présentait. Elle se laissa emporter par sa douleur, s'agrippa avec force aux robes de la personne contre laquelle elle respirait, et laissa son visage se déformer sous les flots qui coulaient de ses yeux. Puis elle se calma, voulut remercier celui qui l'avait appuyé dans son chagrin, releva la tête et comprit qu'elle était dans les bras de Remus en croisant des yeux bruns légèrement ocrés –sûrement à cause de la lycanthropie. Elle renifla, balbutia quelque chose d'incohérent auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle ne se dégagea pas et il ne chercha pas à l'éloigner de lui. Ils restèrent un moment, comme ça, puis :

« - Vous n'avez pas honte ? Tous les élèves ont été sommés de se rendre à l'intérieur avant le couvre-feu. Sans gêne, vraiment. Et vous ne cherchez même pas à vous cacher, où avez-vous donc la tête ? Si c'est encore vous, Miss Bell et Mr Brown...» entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Tonks sursauta, mais pas Remus, qui se contenta de rougir sévèrement. Ils cherchèrent à se séparer, mais Tonks s'empêtra dans les pieds de Remus dans une tentative pour se relever et retomba contre le torse de Remus, qui l'attrapa par la taille pour l'aider à retrouver une position correcte. Trop tard. C'est comme ça que MacGonagall les surpris : Remus les mains sur les hanches de Tonks, rouge de confusion parce que le décolleté de cette dernière arrivait au niveau de ses yeux, et la jeune demme se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mortifiée, mais son regard ne quittant pas celui de Remus, qui la regardait aussi parce que la vue qu'il avait en face était plutôt embarrassante.

« - Professeur MacGonagall... » salua-t-il tout de même d'un ton digne, en enlevant aussitôt ses mains du corps de la jeune femme.

Ce qui fit que celle-ci se retrouva par terre, la tête contre le buste du lycanthrope.

Tonks se racla la gorge avant de réussir à s'asseoir avec l'aide de Remus –sur la cheville de celui-ci va sans dire- et essaya elle aussi de prendre une apparence digne. En toute discrétion.

« - Mr Lupin et... Miss Tonks ? » s'étonna le Professeur.

« - Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda innocemment la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard assassin. Ce qui ne fit que confirmer à la nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard sa première impression.

« - Oui... Oui, très certainement. » fit-elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle ajouta :

« - Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'élèves qui... »

Remus balaya ses excuses de la main.

« - Oh, bien sûr. Mais vous ne nous gênez pas, nous étions simplement en train de discuter. » fit-il d'un ton négligeant.

« - Absolument, d'ailleurs, Professeur, pensez-vous que les lycanthropes sont aptes à aimer et à être aimés ? L'opinion de Mr Lupin et la mienne diffèrent sur ce sujet. » dit Tonks en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard de Remus quand il l'assassinerait.

« - J'ai une grande estime pour votre opinion, Miss. Vous avez un grand cœur, et j'aimerai que le monde soit rempli de gens comme vous. Les lycanthropes aussi, j'en suis convaincue. – Remus parut mal à l'aise- N'oubliez jamais que ce sont des êtres humains 353 jours par an, et que, comme vous, ils peuvent connaître la souffrance, la joie, la peur, la tristesse, ou la pitié. Il n'y aucune raison qui les empêche d'aimer ou d'être aimés, que ce soit amicalement ou plus... intensément. Vous confirmez mes dires, j'imagine, Mr Lupin ? »

Remus grogna. Tonks se retint avec peine de sauter au cou de son ancien Professeur de Métamorphose.

« - Merci... –Croisant les yeux de Remus-. De ahem... soutenir mon opinion, Professeur. » dit-elle, émue.

« - Vous aurez toujours ma bénédiction pour penser de cette façon, Miss. » répondit la Directrice avant de lui serrer la main chaleureusement, puis celle de Remus.

« - Les personnes comme Miss Tonks sont précieuses, Mr Lupin. Prenez en soin pour moi. » ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

« - Tu l'as soudoyée ? » demanda Remus quand elle fut loin, les sourcils froncés, tandis que Tonks se levait de sa cheville –Remus grimaça-.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, laissant –malencontreusement- tomber sa main sur la sienne.

Elle tira sur une mèche de ses cheveux avant de répondre.

« - Ab... »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et bondit sur ses pieds.

Remus se releva prestement et sortit sa baguette avec vivacité.

« - Où ? » chuchota-t-il en la pointant devant lui avant de lancer un Protego.

« - Désolée, fausse alerte... Mais Remus, mes cheveux ! » dit-elle en sautillant.

« - Tes che... Ils sont roses ?! » remarqua celui-ci avec ahurissement.

Comment étaient-ils revenus à la normale ?

« - Merci, Merlin, merci. Oh Remus ! » fit-elle en joignant ses mains.

Ses cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs : jaune poussin, lilas, vert tendre, cramoisi... avant de redevenir roses. On ne se refait pas.

On voyait encore qu'elle avait pleuré –et elle ne modifia pas son apparence pour le cacher-, mais elle était si heureuse !

Elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qu'elle faisait quand elle se jeta dans les bras de Remus, qui passa une main dans son dos par réflexe. Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de l'enlever : rassemblant tout son courage, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Au début, il ne réagit pas. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, triste et honteuse, il la retient par le bras. Elle lui jeta un regard perdu. Il hésita. Il hésita cinq longues secondes. Les secondes les plus longues de ma vie, dirait plus tard Tonks. Puis il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Plus loin, devant la porte du château, un chat les observait. Et il ronronna de satisfaction quand il vit ses impressions confirmées.

_5 juin 2015_

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr Lupin ? Vous vous inquiétez pour vos résultats aux ASPICs ? » demanda le Professeur MacGonagall.

C'était le seul élève encore dans sa classe, la fin de l'heure avait sonné il y a quelques minutes.

« - Bah, ça, ça va. »

« - Vos parents auraient été fiers de vous. Ils excellaient tous deux en Métamorphose, comme vous, et c'était également de brillants élèves. »

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, Professeur. Le problème, c'est Vi... Une fille que j'aime bien. » dit-il en se prenant les pieds dans sa chaise alors qu'il se levait, et il se retint à sa chaise.

« - Oui ? » questionna la Directrice.

Ce petit –de presque dix-huit ans- avait la maladresse pathologique de et le don de Métamorphomage de sa mère mais ressemblait par bien des façons à son père.

« - Heu... J'aimerai bien lui demander de sortir avec moi, mais en fait je ne sais pas trop comment les autres vont le prendre. » dit-il, un peu penaud.

Demander des conseils au dinosaure qui enseignait la Métamorphose lui semblait un peu idiot, bien qu'il appréciât énormément ce professeur.

« - Les autres ? » questionna le Professeur MacGonagall avec gentillesse, en pensant que Nymphadora s'en était bien moqué, des autres.

« - Not... Ma famille et la sienne. Nos amis. » expliqua-t-il, embarrassé.

« - Le regard des autres comptent tant que ça pour vous, Mr Lupin ? » demanda la Directrice en haussant un sourcil.

« - Je pense qu'elle mérite mieux que moi, en fait. » marmonna-t-il, les yeux baissés.

« - Et qui est mieux que vous ? » demanda doucement la vieille Gryffondor.

Il faudrait qu'elle parle à Andromeda de l'estime qu'avait pour lui-même son élève.

« - Je ne sais pas... Peterson, Stebbins, Kennedy... » dit-il en haussant les épaules dans un soupir.

« - Et qu'ont-ils de mieux que vous ? » demanda son Professeur.

C'était de bons élèves, agréables et respectueux, n'attirant pas spécialement des hordes d'élèves, ni plus ni moins que le garçon.

« - Ils sont plus... normaux. Enfin, vous voyez, moi, je suis demi-loup-garou et demi-Métamorphomage. Et si ça se trouve, je finirai peut-être par me transformer en loup-garou, parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'études sur le sujet car peu de lycanthropes ont des enfants. Et puis je risque de le transmettre à ma descendance. C'est un peu flippant, non ? » fit-il en se tortillant les mains.

Pauvre enfant. Grandir sans sa mère et son père... Nymphadora l'aurait aidé à prendre confiance en lui, et son père lui aurait appris que le bonheur, c'était simple, au fond.

« - Est-ce là le seul problème, Mr Lupin ? » demanda son aînée en le regardant.

« - Euh... Vous en voyez d'autres ? » fit Teddy, confus.

« - C'est la question que je vous pose. » fit la Directrice avec un sourire encourageant.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il allait lui inventer ? Un nouvel argument Remusien risquait d'apparaitre.

« - Ben, je suis plus vieux qu'elle. » dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, de leur habituel vert sapin.

Le Professeur MacGonagall se retint de sourire. Elle avait eu raison.

« - C'est tout ? » insista-t-elle.

« - Euh... Je suis accro au chocolat et nul au Quidditch. » avoua-t-il à la vieille femme.

« - Un drame. » remarqua celle-ci.

Il lui rappelait tellement Remus. Bien que celui-ci soit plutôt bon au Quidditch. Nymphadora, en revanche...

« - Vous croyez ? » questionna Teddy Lupin en arquant un sourcil.

« - Votre père était comme vous, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Mais votre mère savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et croyait moi, elle était douée pour l'obtenir. Et il se trouva un jour, où, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être aimée de votre père. Il ne croyait pas vraiment en lui, mais elle a si bien fait qu'ils se sont mariés et que vous êtes né. Croyez en vous, Mr Lupin. Si cette fille en vaut vraiment la peine, elle vous acceptera comme vous êtes. Les cinquième année ont cours de Divination et je souhaiterais voir Miss Weasley pour son projet d'orientation. J'imagine que ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller me la chercher ? Ne vous pressez pas, je peux bien attendre une petite demi-heure. »

Teddy se dit que finalement, le dinosaure qui enseignait la Métamorphose était clairvoyant et bien utile, et le remercia. Quant au professeur MacGonagall, elle se plongea dans sa rêverie, ne comptant pas avoir Miss Weasley et Mr Lupin dans son bureau avant une bonne demi-heure.

Ah, les jeunes gens, pensa-t-elle. Elle prenait sa retraite à la fin de l'année, et les événements mineurs qui rythmaient sa vie comme les règlements de disputes entre amis, les réponses aux éventuels doutes des adolescents, la résolution des petits malheurs des uns et des autres de ces –_ses_- enfants, allaient lui manquer. Heureusement, elle savait qu'avec Neville et Padma ils seraient entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

**Alors, suis-je pardonnée ? Beaucoup de larmes dans ce chapitre, et pourtant pas de Cho (désolée, mais je ne pense pas parvenir à écrire sur elle... question d'affinité). JDu coup j'ai voulu alléger la partie 2 et vous éviter la mort de Remus et Tonks, parce que moi ça me fait vraiment pleurer. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop rebutés en tout cas.**


	14. Dorcas & Regulus

**Vous allez finir par me trucider, à force... Je suis encore en retard, veuillez m'excuser –s'ils vous restent de quoi m'excusez, je sais que j'abuse-. Je vais donc prendre des mesures pour que ça ne se reproduise plus si possible. Le rythme d'une semaine est un peu court pour que je parvienne à le tenir en période de guerre scolaire –comprenez avalanche de devoirs, et trop peu de temps pour les faire et écrire, et autant j'aime écrire, autant j'aimerai réussir mon bac de français et celui de sciences à la fin de l'année-. Donc j'essaierai de tenir le délai d'une semaine quand je le pourrai, mais sinon je le reporte à deux. Pour ce chapitre, ayez l'immense bonté de considérer qu'on est samedi, parce que je ne pourrais pas poster –du moins pas de l'écriture directe (autrement dit, cette fic en particulier)- en semaine, je termine toujours mes retouches vendredi et samedi. Là c'est exceptionnel, mais je vous devez une explication. Donc au pire des cas je posterai le samedi dans deux semaines, au meilleur, celui dans une semaine. Comme promis, Dorcas/Regulus, pairing conseillé par une lectrice.**

* * *

Dorcas et Regulus.

Regulus dormait, un bras sous la tête. Dorcas s'installa à plat ventre à côté de lui, avant de sortir un livre de sa besace et de le poser ouvert dans l'herbe devant elle. Regulus grogna dans son sommeil, et un sourire s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle continua sa lecture, rêveuse. Regulus se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, contemplant le ciel clair. Puis il tourna la tête et vit la charmante jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien* coupés aux épaules, plongée dans sa lecture, se rongeant un ongle, vernis de rose clair. Il la contempla tourner les pages un long moment sans bouger, puis elle croisa son regard. Il s'assit et enleva une feuille morte et un peu de terre de sa propre chevelure.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » dit-il avec une pointe de curiosité.

« - _Tout le monde rit, tout le monde pleure, tout le monde meurt _de Paulus Brown, écrit au XVIIème siècle. Et non, ce n'est pas stupide. » fit la jeune fille en lui jetant un regard noir.

« - C'est un roman à l'eau de rose pour fillettes trop sentimentales... » se contenta de dire Regulus en haussant les épaules.

« - La plus belle tragédie sorcière de tous les temps ! Comment oses-tu ! » s'indigna Dorcas Meadowes en soupirant.

Exaspérant. Ce type était exaspérant. Adorable, beau comme un dieu, plus intelligent que la plupart, et, surtout, exaspérant.

« - C'est tragique ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Dorcas crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Par Merlin...

« - Evidemment ! Tu ne savais pas ça ? » s'étonne-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, entre la stupéfaction et l'horreur.

Comment peut-il ne pas le savoir ?

« - Ce n'est pas trop mon genre de lecture, ma Dorcas... » dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Elle rougit. Idiot, il essayait de l'embobiner par de belles paroles et un joli sourire. Le pire, c'est que c'était sur le point de fonctionner. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau... Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Dorcas en aurait presque oublié de s'indigner. Cependant, elle était têtue. Elle secoua la tête à regret pour se défaire de l'envoûtement du regard sombre de Regulus.

« - Est-ce que je te parle d'un genre de lecture ? Non ! Tout le monde aime ce livre ! C'est la quatrième fois que je le relis ! Attends, je vais te lire un passage :

_La belle enfant,_

_Beaux yeux d'argent,_

_Visage aimant, _

_Doux corps dansant, _

_Cheveux volant_

_Au gré du vent,_

_Part doucement,_

_Meurs lentement._

_Son triste amant_

_Très vite apprend_

_En la cherchant,_

_La mort de l'enfant,_

_Sortie du rang_

_Du noble sang,_

_Cadavre blanc_

_Dans cet étang._

Ce n'est pas magnifique ? ** Rassure-moi, Reg, tu sais ce que l'on a découvert sur cette histoire ? »

« - Euh... L'héroïne meurt ? » dit-il avec désintérêt, fixant les lèvres de Dorcas.

Rosées, pleines et entrouvertes. Magnifiques. Mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« - Franchement, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je fais avec un type comme toi ? C'est autobiographique ! Brown était l'amant de cette fille, qui est morte ! »

« - Ah ? » fit Regulus, faisant mine d'écouter.

« - C'était une Black. Quelqu'un de ta famille. Cassiopeia Lyra, mais il ne donne jamais son nom dans le texte, et je ne pense pas qu'elle apparaisse sur votre arbre, ça date du XVIIème siècle. D'ailleurs le livre a été renommé, on l'appelle aussi _Cassiopeia Black et Paulus Brown : une passion impossible_ dans les versions récentes, comme la mienne : le langage a été modernisé. »

« - Pourquoi leur passion est impossible, déjà ? » fit Regulus avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Dorcas. Il adorait la faire rougir.

« - Reg, enfin ! C'est une Black. Elle est évidemment à Serpentard. Et il était à Gryffondor. La légende dit que leurs pères se haïssaient durant leurs études, et que leur haine ne s'était jamais éteinte, parce que la mère de Paulus avait été courtisé par le père de Peia. Ils avaient quatorze ans quand ils ont voulu fuir, comme c'est raconté. Paulus attendait Peia à un endroit précis, mais pour y arriver plus vite, et parce qu'elle avait peur de passer devant les chiens de son père, elle a traversé un étang gelé. La glace a rompu sous son poids tandis qu'elle traversait, et elle s'est noyée, ou est morte de froid. Sûrement un peu les deux. Paulus, ne la voyant pas arriver, vient la chercher. Il est à cheval. En voyant la glace brisée, il comprend vite, et on devine une forme blanche dans l'eau. Il la sort de là, elle est gelée, et il a beau l'appeler, elle ne répond plus. Et ça c'est réellement passé, pas uniquement dans le bouquin. Donc non, ce n'est pas une niaiserie banale ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« - Gryffondor et Serpentard... ça ne peut que mal finir, ces choses-là... »

Il semblait bien sûr de lui, et Dorcas se sentit confuse.

« - Eh ! Nous deux, on compte pour de la bouse de dragon ? » dit-elle en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

« - Non, ça ne finira pas comme Peia et Paulus. Peu importe ta famille, ce n'est pas elle que j'ai promis d'épouser. On sera heureux, tous les deux, et on aura une jolie petite famille. » dit-elle en regardant la bague à son doigt.

Personne n'était dans le secret. Juste eux. Tout le monde –ou presque, il y a toujours quelques paumés- savait qu'ils flirtaient, mais personne ne se doutait qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Encore moins qu'elle avait dit oui. Les Serpentards n'aimaient pas trop Dorcas, mais son sang était pur et ils n'avaient rien à redire là-dessus, et son père était Mangemort, alors ils les laissaient tranquilles, pensant que c'était juste une amourette sans importance. Une amourette sans importance qui aiderait à la chute de Lord Voldemort, mais ça, personne n'était au courant. Excepté Regulus, peut-être. Qui se mit à bailler.

« - Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes hippogriffes, mais tu es fatigué en ce moment, non ? » fit Dorcas, inquiète, avant de lui toucher le front.

« - Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dors pas trop, c'est tout. En plus, il y a toi... »

« - Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas pour... » fit-elle en baissant les yeux sur l'avant-bras de Regulus.

« - Je... » déglutit-il péniblement.

« - On fait tous des erreurs, O.K ? Tu as fait une connerie. Il suffit juste de se rattraper. On pourrait te protéger. Je peux en toucher un mot à Dum... » murmura-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur le bras du jeune homme.

« - Je ne rejoindrai pas l'Ordre, Dorcas. » répliqua-t-il très bas, en la regardant.

« - En es-tu sûr ? » fit celle-ci en se penchant vers lui.

« - Ne serait-ce que parce que Sirius y participe ainsi qu'une armée entière de Gryffondors... » répondit Regulus avec un sourire qu'il voulait ironique.

Et qui était atrocement triste, mais qu'il cacha à Dorcas en toussant.

« - Pour ta protection. Pour moi. » le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

« - Crois-moi sincèrement, je me repends amèrement d'avoir cherché à connaître ce monstre. Je sais déjà comment je dois me repentir, mais pas comme ça. Ce doit être un geste plus personnel. Plus fort. » dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il ne voulait pas la regarder, elle devinerait. Alors il regarda vers le ciel, vers l'avenir.

« - Rien de stupide, hein, Reg ? » dit-elle, une vague d'angoisse dans la voix.

« - Fais-moi confiance. Si je réussis, ce type finira par n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » répondit-il en l'entourant de ses bras, pour la sentir contre lui et qu'elle ne tente pas de deviner ses émotions en lisant son visage.

« - Et si tu échoues, Regulus ? » souffla la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

Oui, si tu échoues, Regulus ? Que répondre à cela ?

J'aurais essayé. Mais ça ne lui plairait pas.

« - Alors tu prendras la relève, j'imagine. » dit-il, en essayant vainement de modérer ses propos.

Il savait qu'il pouvait en mourir, et maintenant, elle aussi. 'Mais si cela doit arriver, ne le fais pas. S'il-te-plaît, Dorcas. Tiens-toi loin de cette guerre', disaient ses yeux. Elle se crispa un peu contre lui, et il lui embrassa le crâne.

« - Tout ira bien, Dorcas. » ajouta-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

'Tant que tu restes en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte', lui disait son regard fixé sur la chevelure claire. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est qu'à cet instant, son regard à elle était identique.

_Mars 1981_

Celle qui avait corrompu Regulus était face à Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas vingt ans, et il allait la tuer. Et elle n'avait pas peur. Non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle avait cessé d'avoir peur pour elle. Elle s'était battue comme une lionne, toutes griffes dehors, et ils avaient eu du mal à l'amener jusqu'ici. Ils l'avaient même assommée pour plus de sûreté. Elle venait de reprendre ses esprits. Maintenant, il ne lui restait que peu de répit. Elle regarda sa bague, un simple anneau d'argent pour la promesse d'aimer éternellement***. Elle y déposa un léger baiser. Puis ce que certains appelleront l'horreur dans les futures récits d'Histoire de la Magie commença. Et alors que les Mangemorts enchaînaient les Doloris, elle ne ressentait rien. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne ressentait presque plus rien. Qu'était la douleur d'un Doloris face à la douleur d'avoir perdu Regulus ? D'avoir perdu ses rêves ? Dorcas ne voulait pas grand-chose. Juste Regulus, et un endroit où fonder un foyer en toute sécurité, loin de l'Angleterre. Elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Comme Paulus Brown. Regulus était sa Cassiopeia, en quelque sorte.

« - Tu es une traître, m'a-t-on dit, Meadowes... Avec un nom de famille aussi honorable que le tien, quel dommage ! Tu aurais pu remplacer ton père en temps voulu... »

Son père. Cet homme qui l'avait vendu à Voldemort méritait-il ce nom ? Non. Sa mère, une brave femme Sang-Pure à l'esprit simple, était morte peu de temps avant sa répartition, et dès que Dorcas avait rejoint Gryffondor, elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, qui lui avait mieux convenue. Et c'était à Serpentard qu'elle avait rencontré l'amour de sa vie, celui pour qui elle mourrait aujourd'hui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. D'un sourire las, comme si elle souhaitait expliquer quelque chose à un enfant, ou à une personne particulièrement limitée qui aurait déjà eu des explications sur le sujet un million de fois sans rien y comprendre.

« - Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne savez pas aimer. Un jour ou l'autre, vous le regretterez. Rien ne vaut ce sentiment, et c'est par l'amour que nous vaincrons. Et ce jour-là, vous mourrez comme je meurs. Misérablement, seul au milieu de ruines. Sauf que je meurs par amour, vous, vous mourrez par ignorance et stupidité. L'Ordre a déjà gagné, il ne restera de vous que des cendres. Je partirai de ce monde en sachant qu'il ne pourra être que meilleur d'ici quelques temps. Vous m'offrez un magnifique cadeau, Lord Voldemort. Mais si vous êtes Lord, je suis reine****, et j'ai bien peur que vous l'ayez oublié. Je tiens donc à vous remercier de mettre fin à mon existence –que dis-je, ma survivance- pathétique. Cependant n'oubliez pas que chacun de vos pas vous mènera à la chute. L'Ordre vaincra. »

La leçon de vie qu'elle venait de lui donner avait surpris Voldemort. Elle osait s'opposer à lui alors qu'elle allait mourir ? Elle ne tremblait pas, ne suppliait pas ? Mais qui était donc cette femme ? Une folle, pour sûr ! Elle rejeta ses cheveux blonds-roux en arrière, le défiant en relevant le menton, et...

Se mit à rire au nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres, entourée par une armada de Mangemorts, pour une raison connue d'elle seule.

« - Vous mourrez. L'Ordre vaincra. » insista-t-elle avec assurance un sourire désormais tendre sur le visage, les bras croisés.

Ce fut l'ingrédient qui fit exploser le chaudron. Trop d'audace.

« - Avada Kedavra ! »

C'était la première fois qu'une victime de Lord Voldemort arborait un sourire si étincelant dans la mort. C'était la première fois qu'une de ces victimes mourraient avec tant de courage et de dignité, bien qu'il n'y vit que stupidité et folie. Et elle lui avait prédit sa chute avec une telle certitude... Il était habitué aux menaces, mais c'était plus que ça. Une promesse, quasiment. Cette femme était certaine qu'il allait mourir, pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'amour. Quelle idiote. L'Ordre devait être désespéré pour recruter des timbrées pareilles. Il vaincrait aisément. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Car, pour finir, l'Ordre vaincrait.

* * *

***Blond vénitien : mélange de blond et de roux clair. Google images vous renseignera certainement mieux que moi sur la nuance exacte.**

****Ce n'est pas de l'autocongratulation, rassurez-vous. J'ai écrit le poème assez rapidement, et il reste médiocre, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions ! Vous avez remarqué, j'ai quand même fait un effort, tous des tétrasyllabes (plus ou moins beaux et cohérents, certes), à part 'la mort de l'enfant'.**

*****J'ai hésité mais je les ai mariés. Secrètement, bien évidemment.**

******'Si vous êtes Lord, je suis reine' : Regulus signifie roitelet (petit roi), en latin, et la femme du roi, c'est la reine ! (Oui, je vous assure que j'ai dépassé la barre des cinq ans...) Mon côté poétique ressort ! (Pour le meilleur et surtout le pire...)**

**J'ai vraiment fait du pathos, non ? (Bon, en même temps, la majorité de mes écrits font dans le pathos... On ne se refait pas.) Enfin, juste une question. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Et y a-t-il un binôme –voir trinôme, mais ma préférence va aux binômes- (ami(e)s-frères, sœurs-couple-ennemis si ça vous chante-cousins-prof,élève (je vous rappelle que je fais du rating T léger qui ressemble étrangement à du K, par interaction prof/élève je n'entends pas plus que ce que j'ai fait avec MacGonagall et Teddy Lupin dans la continuité de l'O.S. Tonks/Remus...) vous tente ? Qui ait eu une chance de se retrouver à Poudlard ? (Exemple : Pour Grindelwald et Dumbledore, ça ne fonctionne pas. Je crois que je vais pleurer. Laissez tomber, c'est trop dur d'essayer de me comprendre !) Personnellement je préfère écrire sur ceux qui y ont été élèves, et pas les principaux (autrement dit, pas Harry, Hermione et Ron). J'ai tendance à conserver les pairings originaux, au passage. Toutes générations confondues. Une idée ? Si personne ne propose avant que je commence à écrire –d'ici peu, si tout va bien-, ce sera sûrement du Merlin/Trelawney. Non, je rigole. S'il n'y a pas de propositions, ce sera Helga et Rowena (co-fondatrices de Poudlard, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire), avec fond d'Helzar à sens unique (vive le pathos !). Bon, en réalité, je n'en sais encore rien, donc même si personne ne donne d'idée, je ferai peut-être autre chose.**

**Merci à ceux qui continuent à s'acharner à commenter mes chapitres, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**


	15. James S et Vivian

**Bon, je suis encore en retard, mais c'est un gros chapitre (plus de 3700 mots de texte brut). Pour le Helena/Tom proposé par Tia, je verrais peut-être la prochaine fois, mais là je n'avais pas le temps (parce que je ne voyais pas du tout comment le faire). Pour ceux qui ne se souviendraient pas, dans cette fic Vivian est une O.C., fille de Thyme Brown (O.C. également) et de Katie Bell. D'ailleurs, petit passage Katie/Thyme à la fin. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, et commentent (dédicace spéciale à araignée-au-plafond) malgré mon incapacité flagrante à tenir des délais : elle enregistre plus de 2000 vues (dont la moitié sont de moi pour effacer le minimum syndical de fautes d'orthographe énormes que j'ai semées...).**

**Tia : Merci de lire et de te manifester ! :) Ombrage et MacGonagall ? J'étais pliée ! Merci d'avoir fait une proposition en tout cas, je ne l'oublie pas, promis, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration dessus sur le moment, et comme je savais que j'étais déjà en retard...**

* * *

James S. et Vivian

Son père l'avait amenée dehors, malgré les vaines protestations de Mme Robbins. Vivian savait que Thyme allait lui passer un savon et qu'il ne comptait pas se donner en spectacle dans l'infirmerie, devant les Potter, de plus.

« - On ne frappe pas les autres, Vi. Que le professeur Londubat ne t'aie pas fait exclure est vraiment compréhensif de sa part. » commença-t-il, après qu'ils eurent marché un peu dans le Parc.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. » protesta la cinquième année, de mauvaise humeur.

« - Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour te faire la leçon, non ? » répliqua le jeune père.

Et aussi pour veiller sur toi, pensa-t-il en se gardant bien de le dire. Vivian devenait un peu trop indépendante à son goût.

« - Mais c'est la faute de James ! Et j'ai été blessée aussi ! » répliqua-t-elle en désignant l'attelle qu'elle avait au bras.

« - Vivian... Il n'a fait que répliquer. Pas très intelligemment, mais ce n'était que de l'autodéfense. C'est toi qui l'a attaqué sans raison, ne renverse pas la situation. » soupira son père.

« - Tu ne sais pas comment il est ! » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ou du moins en essayant, l'attelle n'aidait pas.

Quelque chose dans sa voix fit que Thyme la regarda plus précautionneusement.

« - Et il est comment, alors ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

« - Il... Je... Je ne sais pas, il est comme ça, c'est tout ! » balbutia Vivian en prenant une grande inspiration.

« - Hé... » fit Thyme en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

Elle fuit son regard inquisiteur, et papillonna des yeux.

« - Tu peux tout me dire, Vivian. Qu'est-ce que James t'a fait ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant les yeux dans les siens.

« - Rien... Rien, absolument rien... C'est juste que... » bégaya-t-elle, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Thyme la serra contre lui avec chaleur. Il allait tuer ce môme.

« - Pourquoi ça te fait te sentir mal, si ce n'est rien, Vivian ? » lui murmura-t-il.

« - Je ne sais pas... Il sort avec Danae, et... » sanglota-t-elle.

« - Danae comme Danae Lukas ? Ta meilleure amie ? » demanda Thyme en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

« - Bah oui... On s'est disputées, toutes les deux. C'est la faute de James, on ne s'est jamais énervées l'une contre l'autre comme ça, avant ! » avait pleuré de plus belle la jeune fille.

Thyme commençait à comprendre.

« - C'est parce que tu t'es disputée avec Danae que tu es dans cet état-là ? » demanda-t-il, pour la pousser à la réflexion.

Elle ne paraissait pas en être consciente. Mais ses pleurs parlaient pour elle.

« - Non... Je crois... Je ne sais plus... » finit-elle par dire.

« - Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées ? » l'interrogea-t-il en séchant ses larmes.

« - C'est à cause de James. Je ne le supporte pas, et elle, elle me dit qu'elle sort avec... » marmonna Vivian.

« - Et ça te fait pleurer à ce point ? » lui demanda son père en lui tendant un paquet de mouchoirs.

« - Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure. J'ai mal au cœur, c'est tout, j'ai juste envie de pleurer. » renifla la jeune Poufsouffle, avant d'extirper un mouchoir du paquet.

« - Tu grandis, Vivian. C'est pour ça que tu pleures. Un chagrin d'amour n'est jamais facile à surmonter. » dit Thyme après quelques instants d'hésitation, tandis que sa fille se mouchait.

Il est plus facile de faire face à ce que l'on a identifié, pensa-t-il. Mais il avait peur que ça fasse du mal à sa petite fille. Elle était fragile, encore, rien qu'une petite fille vulnérable.

« - Bah non, Danae, c'est juste ma copine. » rétorqua celle-ci en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris.

« - Je ne pensais pas à Danae. » répondit son père avec un sourire.

Combien de temps avait-il mis pour accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour Katie ? Des mois entiers, sûrement.

« - James ?! Mais il est arrogant, stupide et... » avait-elle dit, un air horrifié se peignant sur son visage et arrêtant immédiatement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« - C'est un garçon bien éduqué, qui a du succès chez les filles, j'ai cru comprendre. » rétorqua gentiment Thyme.

« - Je ne suis pas comme elles ! » protesta vivement son aînée, ses joues s'enflammant.

Elle devait se rendre compte un peu brutalement de ce qu'elle ressentait pour le garçon.

Elle avait l'énergie de Katie, et ses jolies joues rouges, mais un peu moins de douceur.

« - Je sais, Vivian. » lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

« - Contre tomber amoureuse ? Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. » répliqua son père en riant.

On ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour. Il avait essayé, au départ, avec Katie. Vainement. Il n'en était que tombé plus amoureux.

« - Mais pourquoi lui ? Lui, entre tous les garçons que je connais ? » bougonna-t-elle.

La crise de larmes était passée pour laisser place à l'exaspération. Et avec un peu de chance, elle ne reviendrait plus. Le caractère habituel de Vivian refaisait surface.

« - J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre, tu sais. » lui répondit Thyme.

« - Et Danae ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence, une pointe de culpabilité perçant dans sa voix.

Son père lui jeta un regard désolé.

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« - J'imagine qu'elle le sait déjà. Ce sont des choses que les filles sentent, plus particulièrement les meilleures amies. Alicia savait pour les sentiments de Katie, et Parvati pour ceux de Lavande. Ce sont des choses que vous percevez. Je suis sûre que tu t'en doutais, quand tu voyais Danae et James ensemble, avant. Les femmes repèrent tous les regards, tous les gestes, toutes les paroles, l'attitude et les humeurs. C'est évident, pour vous. Alicia est même venue me voir, quelques semaines avant que ta mère et moi ne sortions ensemble, pour me dire qu'elle savait exactement ce que je ressentais et que je n'avais pas intérêt à faire le con. Je n'avais jamais rien dit à personne au sujet de ta mère, c'était trop sérieux pour moi. Mais Alicia savait. Vous avez vraiment l'instinct pour ce genre de choses, vous, les filles. »

« - Mais c'est toi, mon propre père, qui a dû m'apprendre que j'étais amoureuse de James. » fit remarquer Vivian, dépitée.

« - Les parents ont aussi du flair, parce que leurs enfants sont la chose la plus importante dans leur vie. Ils font attention à eux, et remarquent quand ils changent. Ton comportement, ta façon de parler, de marcher, de te fâcher : maman et moi les connaissons par cœur. Et tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Tu aurais dû pester contre James, râler pour l'idiotie de Danae, te plaindre du temps en moins qu'elle passait avec toi, si tu étais dans ton état normal. Et tu n'aurais sans doute jamais frappé James à la moldue. Tu te serais mis en colère, tu lui aurais crié dessus, mais tu ne l'aurais pas agressé dans un couloir. »

« - Tu crois qu'il m'aimera un jour ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, Vivian. Je te le souhaite, si ça peut te rendre heureuse. »

« - Je ne suis pas son genre de filles. Il préfère les rousses, comme Danae. »

« - Les gens changent, tu sais. Et tu as de jolis cheveux, un peu comme ceux de ta tante. »

« - Vivian ! » appela quelqu'un.

« - James ? » dit-elle en reconnaissant la voix.

« - Je vais aller parler avec Harry et Ginny, je vous laisse tous les deux. » dit Thyme, presque à regret.

Mais Katie lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il laisse les enfants faire face aux difficultés tous seuls, de temps en temps, que c'était aussi ça, grandir.

Le silence tomba dès qu'il se fut éloigné.

« - Excuse-moi pour euh... t'avoir massacré le bras tout à l'heure. Ah... euh... tu pleures ? ça te fait mal ? Laisse-moi regarder. » offrit James en se passant la main dans sa tignasse, un peu gêné.

Il n'aimait pas faire pleurer les gens.

Il lui prit le poignet délicatement, et se concentra sur la formule que Mme Robbins avait prononcée plus tôt et qu'on devait renouveler, les lèvres pincées. Il la prononça à voix haute, sa baguette en main, pointée sur le bras de sa camarade. La légère douleur partit mais pas les larmes. Vivian se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. James s'assit à côté d'elle.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« - J'étais de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas ta faute, mais tu m'avais énervée, et je... Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû. » fit Vivian en s'essuyant les yeux.

« - Vous venez pour les vacances, avec Dorian ? » demanda le garçon.

« - Je crois. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« - Ce sera sympa. Il y aura aussi Kathlyn, et je t'aime bien quand tu n'essaie pas de m'attaquer. »

« - Ah ah. »

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Promets-moi d'être gentil avec Danae. » dit-elle après une seconde d'hésitation.

« - Je te le promets, Vivian Gabriella Brown. » répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, et le cœur de la Poufsouffle se serra.

...

_Longtemps après_

« - Thyme ! Tu n'aurais pas dû lui claquer la porte au nez ! Par ce temps, en plus ! » soupira Katie.

« - Il n'avait qu'à pas la faire pleurer ! » répliqua Thyme, sûr de lui.

« - C'était il y a des années ! » fit sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Et alors ? Elle pleure assez en ce moment.» dit-il en baissant la voix.

« - Tu m'as fait pleurer, aussi, quand tu étais avec Joana ! » soupira sa femme.

« - C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, consterné, prêt à s'excuser.

Que ne ferait-il pas pour Katie ou les enfants...

« - Oui, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Enfin, je ne t'en veux plus. A condition que tu rappelles ce pauvre enfant ! » répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec un sourire.

« - Hé ! Reviens ! La mère de Vivian a pitié de toi. » cria Thyme en sortant sur le perron, hélant un garçon qui s'éloignait dans la neige.

« - Thyme ! » s'exclama Katie, derrière lui, les points sur les hanches.

James se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Il s'avança vers Thyme et Katie, les salua puis se mit à parler tandis que Katie le faisait entrer.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, mais j'aimerais vraiment voir votre fille. Albus m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour rattraper ses erreurs, et force m'est d'avouer que j'espère sincèrement qu'il a raison. J'ai longuement pensé que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, ou je n'en ai pas eu le courage, puis Isabel m'a dit que Vivian avait du mal à se remettre de sa rupture avec Timothy. Je vous promets de ne pas lui faire de mal, jamais, mais je voudrais vraiment... »

Il fut interrompu dans son monologue par les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui descendait l'escalier.

« - Salut, James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu passais dans le coin ? » demanda Vivian.

« - Salut. Je voulais te voir. On sort ? » proposa-t-il.

Vivian attrapa son manteau, et avant que Katie n'ait pu les retenir, ils sortirent sous une pluie de flocons.

« - Eh bien, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! » fit remarquer la jeune femme.

« - Moi aussi. Comment vont Dorian et Brian ? »

« - Très bien, je les ai vu hier. Ils ont fini les démarches et vont pouvoir adopter une petite fille, elle s'appelle Amy. Elle est vraiment adorable ! Viens la semaine prochaine, ils devraient passer dimanche, tu pourras la voir. »

« - J'y penserai. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » demanda James avec un regard scrutateur.

Vivian baissa les yeux sur le sol blanc.

« - Oh, je vais bien. Merci de t'inquiéter. C'est gentil. » dit-elle en relevant les yeux, après avoir poussé un peu de neige de son pied droit, rougissant quand elle croisa les siens en train de la fixer.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils marchèrent sans parler.

« - Et comment va le petit Alexander et ses parents ? » demanda-t-elle en se forçant à paraitre gaie.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, James n'était pas dupe.

« - Ils se portent tous les trois à merveille. Le petit ressemble de plus en plus à Isabel, mais il a les yeux d'Albus et de papa, comme tu le sais. Il aura bientôt deux ans. »

« - Et Lily et Scorpius ? Ils sont toujours ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Collés à la glue éternelle, crois-moi. » fit James avec un sourire.

« - Tant mieux. J'espère qu'ils sont heureux. » ajouta-t-elle, rêveuse.

« - Je crois, oui. Mais toi ? Toi, Vivian, es-tu heureuse ? » questionna-t-il sans prendre de détours.

Elle cligna des yeux.

« - C'est Isa qui t'a envoyé ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« - Elle m'a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je vienne. Mais oui, elle m'a dit que vous aviez rompu, Timothy et toi. » expliqua James d'un ton neutre.

« - Quelle commère... Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute la ville le sache ! Pourquoi tu es venu, alors, si elle t'a dit de me laisser seule ? » demanda-t-elle, toute bonne humeur envolée, plus ou moins odieusement.

« - Parce que moi aussi, je suis fatiguée de vivoter au milieu de couples dont le bonheur m'explose à la figure ? Mes parents, mes grands-parents, Isa et Albus, Lily et Scorpius, Molly et Sean, Rose et Rafael... Ils nagent dans le bonheur. C'en est presque écœurant, et je finis toujours par me demander ce qui ne va pas, chez moi. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me caser. Lily a eu un copain fixe avant que je n'ai une seule histoire sérieuse, et c'est la plus jeune de ma fratrie, alors que je suis l'aîné. Elle est en couple depuis presque trois ans, ma relation la plus longue est de deux mois ! Albus et Lily font ce qu'ils peuvent pour me soutenir, mais ils ne comprennent pas vraiment. Toi, tu peux comprendre. » dit-il alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher.

A la fin de sa palabre, Vivian stoppa brusquement, forçant James à s'arrêter.

« - Parce que je suis une éclopée de la vie ? Merci, James, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis ravie de t'être solidaire parce que je n'arrive pas à garder mes copains plus de trois semaines, tu me remontes le moral à fond. Isa avait raison : tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir. » cria-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la maison.

« - Attends, Vivian ! » dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet.

Le contact fit frissonner la jeune femme. Il l'avait attrapé de la même façon, quand il avait fait diminué la douleur de son bras quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

« - Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours en colère.

« - Laisse-moi une chance. » dit-il, la suppliant du regard.

« - Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-elle en rejetant le menton en arrière, comme aurait pu le faire sa mère.

« - Je... Pourquoi c'est si compliqué à dire ? Je t'aime, voilà ! » dit-il, plein de désespoir, et de ce qui ressemblait fortement à... de la timidité ? James, timide ? C'était presque comique.

« - Tu en as aimé beaucoup d'autres, à ce que l'on dit. » répondit-elle froidement.

« - Oui, mais pas comme ça. Ça fait des années que tu occupes mes pensées. Depuis que tu m'as mis ce coup de poing quand j'étais en sixième année. » fit-il, avec un ton sincère.

« - On appelle ça un choc post-traumatique. Il faudrait que tu ailles faire un tour à Sainte-Mangouste. » fit la jeune femme en lui offrant son premier vrai sourire.

« - Vivian, ne te fous pas de moi, s'il-te-plaît. Depuis ce jour, je te remarquais dans les couloirs, je te cherchais des yeux quand j'avais cours avec les Poufsouffles, je te suivais du regard quand tu jouais au Quidditch, et pas seulement parce que j'étais Batteur et toi Poursuiveuse. » lança le garçon.

« - C'était il y a presque dix ans ! » répliqua-t-elle en écartant les bras.

« - Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Je me sens toujours bizarre, quand je suis avec toi. Dorian, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, au même titre que mes cousins ou Kathlyn Jordan et Mick et Joshua Dubois. Et pour toi, je pensais que c'était pareil... Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment, tu m'es tombée dessus et ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais alors, mais je savais que c'était différent. Je n'y ai pas toujours fait très attention, puis on s'est éloigné. Quand on s'est revu, la dernière fois, je ne t'avais pas vu depuis deux ans. Tu étais avec Timothy et vous paraissiez heureux. J'étais venu seul, pour une fois, Gemma venait de me larguer au dernier moment. La soirée organisée par Isa était superbe. On a parlé un peu, et tout m'est revenu. C'était il y a trois semaines, je crois. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-nous essayer, Vivian. »

James ne lui avait jamais paru aussi honnête. Il était suspendu à ses lèvres, attendant impatiemment une réponse. Il l'avait touchée, et elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire, elle se sentait rougir, et pas seulement à cause du froid. Elle choisit ses mots avec précaution.

« - Je... j'ai été amoureuse de toi, James, vers l'époque où tu sortais avec Danae. Mais ça fait longtemps. Ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, c'est un peu comme du vide. Timothy est parti sans un mot, et je t'avouerai que je ne veux plus jamais souffrir. Plus jamais me sentir abandonnée. Je suis en train de me construire un mur de protection, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il vole en éclats et me laisse vulnérable, encore. Je veux oublier, maintenant. Et après, peut-être que je pourrai être heureuse. »

« - Je te ferai oublier. » affirma James avec force, les yeux brillants.

Il était beau, ainsi.

« - Tu me le promets ? » demanda Vivian, indécise.

« - Je te le promets. » répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Vivian s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêtée de respirer quand elle commença à manquer d'air. Elle prononça la phrase qui suivit comme dans un rêve.

« - J'ai peur de faire une erreur, James. Mais je veux bien te laisser essayer. »

« - Tu ne les trouves pas mignons ? » demanda Katie, postée avec son mari à la fenêtre, regardant les jeunes gens s'embrasser sous la neige.

« - Au moment où j'ai lu la lettre du Professeur Londubat, j'ai su qu'ils finiraient ensemble. » commenta Thyme en passant un bras au-dessus de sa taille.

« - Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son visage.

« - Tu m'as lancé un Cognard une fois quand on jouait au Quidditch chez Alicia, en quatrième année. Je ne t'ai plus vue comme avant, après. » dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« - Ah bon ? » fit-elle d'un air innocent.

Elle aussi se souvenait du Cognard. Elle voulait son rôle habituel de Poursuiveuse, mais à cause de Thyme elle avait dû être Batteuse. Elle avait parfaitement su lui faire payer.

« - Oui. J'ai décidé de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à la fin des temps. » dit-il d'un air pensif.

« - Tu m'excuseras, mais ça ne semble pas avoir très bien fonctionné. » rit sa femme.

« - J'ai quelque peu changé d'objectif, il faut dire. » murmura-t-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

« - Ta fille aussi, apparemment. Elle te ressemble. » se moqua Katie, amusée.

« - J'espère qu'il fera attention à elle. S'il est comme ce Timothy, je te jure que... » dit-il, serrant un peu plus Katie contre lui.

« - Chut, Thyme. Tout se passera bien. Il me fait penser à toi. Il la rendra heureuse, comme tu m'as rendue heureuse, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien, comme entre Brian et notre fils. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

« - Pourront-ils être aussi heureux qu'eux ? J'aimerai tellement. » fit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les cheveux.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Ils s'aimeront aussi fort que nous, eux aussi. Rappelle-toi, pour Dorian aussi tu étais inquiet. Et pourtant, je ne crois pas qu'il y est un jeune homme que tu n'estimes plus que Brian à part lui, et Dorian ne m'a jamais semblé aussi épanoui qu'avec lui et leur petite fille. » dit Katie en souriant.

« - C'est vrai. » approuva son mari en se détendant un peu.

Juste un peu. Il était toujours anxieux du bonheur de ses enfants. Katie aussi, bien évidemment, mais dans des proportions moins démesurées.

« - Fais lui confiance. Elle s'est déjà fait mal, elle fera attention. Ta fille n'a pas les cheveux roux, et on se marie toujours avec des gens qui ne sont pas son type de personnes initialement. Et si James a fait le premier pas, c'est qu'il l'aime plus que toutes les filles avec lesquelles il est sorti. J'ai entendu Harry dire qu'il attendait toujours qu'elles lui tombent dans les bras. » dit-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« - C'est ce qui m'inquiète. » fit Thyme en hochant la tête.

Un courant d'air frais passa, une porte claqua et on entendit des rires du hall d'entrée.

« - Laisse-leur une chance. » fit Katie en se retournant vers lui.

« - Parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. » répondit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Katie pouffa de rire.

* * *

**Alors, que dites-vous de James ? Et le Katie/Thyme, vous ne trouvez pas que je vous fatigue avec à force ? **

**Reviewus ! Voilà, je viens de jeter un sort à mes chers lecteurs pour pallier au manque de reviews. Vous vous retrouvez tous contraints de reviewer ! Mouhahaha !**

**Au mieux, on se revoit la semaine prochaine, au pire, pour celle d'après.**

**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit (rayez les mentions inutiles),**

**R.A.B**


End file.
